Yuki: Spirit Detective Saga
by Serenity Rayne
Summary: When fourteen year old Yusuke died he didn't just leave his mother behind, he also left a little sister who adored and depended on him. Now that he is working for the spirit world, things begin to get interesting for the Urameshi siblings. Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was idea actually inspired by the fic. 'The Adventures of Urameshi AijiAlyssa Potter' by Iron Dragon Maiden. But I promise it will be very different from that as at the moment there are no plans for Hogwarts to come in any time soon. Anyway…enjoy!**

**MAJOR NOTE! This chapter was edited on September 28, 2011**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine. **

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Ghost thoughts."**_

"**Ghost speaking."**

000000000000000

Chapter 1

"_It isn't true. …It can't be true."_

The atmosphere in the room was somber and depressing as people came and went, paying their respects to the one in the casket at the front of the room.

"_He isn't dead…can't be dead."_

Students outside the house laughing and joking as their teachers and parents paid their respects.

"_Aniki is too strong to die. …To stubborn to die."_

Keiko-nee crying as her friends led her out of the house.

"_He promised he'd stay with me."_

Kazuma Kuwabara yelling and screaming as he was dragged away from the casket.

"_He promised he'd protect me."_

Takanaka-sensei crying as he spoke to her brothers' casket.

"_Did that mean nothing to him?"_

Her 'kaa-san finally beginning to cry as she accepted what her own daughter couldn't.

"_Did I do something wrong?"_

The little boy her brother had died to save talking and his mother paying her own respects to her sons' savior.

"_Didn't you love me?"_

"YUSUKE-NII!"

000000000000000

Yusuke Urameshi. Age, fourteen. In an attempt to save the life of a little boy he threw himself in front of a speeding car, pushing the boy out of the way at the same time. The little boy survived…Yusuke did not. And now, it is his mother and eight year old sister who grieve for him as he watches the unknowing pair in the form of a ghost.

"…_**Yuki…"**_

000000000000000000000

**A/N: Just wanted to let people know I am working...in between school and job hunting. But currently I am looking over every story I have ever written...and I mean every one. So you'll have to be patient as I work my way through!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This Chapter was edited on September 28, 2011**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine**

Chapter 2

And that is how it all began. Angry with himself for almost leaving his little sister behind Yusuke Urameshi agreed to the trial offered to him to gain back his life. However; in a desperate attempt to save both his little sister and his childhood friend Keiko Ukimura from a deadly fire, Yusuke literally throws away this chance, unwilling to come back to a world without them.

After being offered yet another chance it is a race against time to get someone to kiss his body. Luckily, Yuki makes it to the glowing body of her brother and kisses him just before time is up.

Now, with Yusuke alive and awake things can finally go back to normal for the siblings.

…Or can it?

0000000000000000

Yusuke groaned as he came awake to his mother calling his name…again… Turning over Yusuke blinked blearily at his mother.

"What's the deal?"

Atsuko blinked down at her son for a moment before collapsing to her knees beside his bed.

"You're back!"

Yusuke sighed and sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes mother I'm alive just like yesterday."

Listening to her sob Yusuke picked up the clock on his window sill.

"Don't normal people sleep at six?"

Atsuko sobbed.

"But…I had a dream that you had to go away again…because of me!"

Yusuke yawned as he watched her sob, still exhausted and barely awake.

"_She's done this every morning since I came back to life. Oh well…guess it beats being passed out on the floor."_

"Yusuke-nii?"

Yusuke blinked and looked to the doorway. Atsuko to, turned at the voice and held out her arms for her small daughter. Yuki studied all this for a moment, her startling emerald green eyes taking in everything they saw before moving into the circle of her mother's arms and allowing the older woman to cry in her long, thick black hair as she watched her brother steadily.

She still couldn't believe that this was real, that her brother was back and okay. Yuki blinked as she felt her brother's hands pushing her white bangs out of the way of her eyes and looked up to meet his gentle and slightly guilty gaze.

"I'm sorry I left you Yuki…I promise I won't leave you all alone again, Ok?"

This wasn't the first time he had made this promise since he had come back to life but still Yuki watched him silently, looking for any lies before nodding and leaning into her brother's touch as she felt her mother begin to shiver slightly. Yusuke too, noticed their mother begin to shiver and quickly took the slight Yuki from the now calmer woman's arms.

"Mom why don't you go get dressed or something alright?"

Atsuko dried her tears and nodded, reaching out to touch both of her children one last time before leaving the room. Yusuke sighed and laid back down, wrapping the blankets around both himself and his sister as the eight year old girl curled up on top of his chest.

Looking down into sharp, emerald eyes Yusuke felt guilt well up in him again. He had nearly left her all alone. He who had taken care of her since the day he had found her.

0000000000000

**Flashback**

December 24, 1981

Snow was falling quickly and heavily upon the dark streets of Tokyo that Christmas Eve as an almost eight year old Yusuke Urameshi walked sullenly along the snow covered sidewalks.

"Stupid mother always drunk or gone to one of her stupid parties."

The black haired child paused as he watched a small boy walking happily between his smiling parents across the street.

"…Why can't we be like them? Why can't mom care like that boy's mother seems to? Why don't I have a dad?"

Scowling to himself, his brown eyes sad and angry, Yusuke continued down the street, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his too big coat. It would no good brooding about his mother, he knew. She had been the way she was for as long as he could remember.

"_But still…it's lonely I guess."_

It was as he passed a dark alley way that he heard it and the young boy stopped. Now Yusuke was a naturally curious child, something none of the teachers at his elementary school knew or cared about. And the noise he heard coming from within the alley had definitely stirred his curiosity. It sounded rather like whimpering he thought, but also crying as well.

Looking around and seeing no one nearby Yusuke shrugged and entered the alley way, ready to fight if he had to. Even at so young an age Yusuke was already making a name for himself on the streets as a fighter.

The noises grew louder the further he moved into the alleyway until Yusuke finally paused beside a bunch of boxes.

"_The noise is loudest here…but…"_

A cry from behind the boxes almost made the boy jump, but instead he calmed himself and began carefully moving the boxes out of his way. It was only a few moments before the boxes were moved and Yusuke got a clear look at what he had heard.

There, behind all of the boxes was a blanket wrapped child lying in a snow drift. Eyes widening Yusuke quickly unzipped his coat and gently picked the bundle out of the snow, pulling the child close to his body in an attempt to warm the small form.

Once the child was held against his body Yusuke could feel that the child wasn't shivering and, figuring that with how cold it was outside and how thin the kids blanket was, that probably wasn't a good thing; quickly brought his coat closer to the small form, trying to warm both himself and the child as the snow continued to fall down around them.

Taking another quick look around the small black haired boy sighed and made his way quickly back out to the street, being careful of his new burden. As he ran back towards his house, carefully holding his burden close to his body, Yusuke thought.

"_It is obvious that the kid was abandoned. And with how much snow was covering the blanket I would say the kid had been in the alley for a while. Also why isn't the kid shivering? The blanket is pretty thin and it is freezing out here. …And really is it a boy or a girl? Can't keep callin' it kid all the time!"_

Looking down at a louder whimper from the child Yusuke picked up his pace.

"_I can't just leave the kid out here. And it's not like mother will even notice anyway."_

Coming to a stop in front of his door Yusuke quickly unlocked it and entered the house, hurriedly getting out of his coat and moving towards the bathroom. He knew the best thing to do was warm the small form up.

Setting the still covered child carefully on the bathroom rug Yusuke quickly started to run a warm bath before kneeling down beside the child. Reaching out as his curiosity took hold Yusuke gently moved the blankets to the side. Pulling the blanket completely away from what was now identified as a little girl Yusuke reached out and carefully touched the small, cold hands with his own. The child was definitely not Japanese that much was obvious to him. But that wasn't what held his attention the most at the moment.

What held his attention was the nearly blue skin the child possessed after sitting in the cold for so long. It really only looked worse when combined with the dirty dark hair tangled around the little girl.

"_Alright even I know this isn't good."_

Hurriedly turning back to the bath Yusuke turned off the water and picked the small child out of the blankets before climbing into the bath himself, clothes and all. Holding the small form against his chest Yusuke began to gently wash the child, making sure the water was never too hot or too cold. As he washed her, the little girl began to stir, whimpering as the difference in temperature finally registered.

Yusuke paused in what he was doing as the little girl whimpered before finishing rinsing the child's long, tangled hair and climbing out of the tub with the child in his arms. Wrapping a thick towel around the whimpering girl Yusuke rushed to his room and set her on the bed as he changed his clothes and went in search of something to put the little girl in.

Finally finding a warm, too large shirt and a hair brush Yusuke quickly dressed the child and sat the small girl on his lap, brushing her hair as the child began to fully wake. Finishing with the long hair Yusuke turned around, setting the child against the pillows and sitting in front of her, waiting for her to open her eyes.

When she did though Yusuke's eyes widened.

"_I've never seen eyes like those before."_

Large emerald eyes blinked at him for a moment before the little girl shifted, watching him closely. Yusuke grinned at the girl.

"Hi my names Yusuke, what's yours?"

The little girl blinked at him before tilting her head forward, allowing her now identifiable black hair to cover her face as she shrugged. Yusuke blinked for a moment before leaning forward.

"How about I give you a new name then?"

The girl blinked at him from behind her hair, confusion in her eyes. Yusuke sat back and looked at the girl, noting the pale skin and large emerald eyes, the lightning bolt shaped scar on her forehead and her black hair…black hair with white tipped bangs actually.

"I got it! I found you in the snow and part of your hair is a snow white so how about Yuki? Yeah, that sounds good. Your name is Yuki, Yuki Urameshi!"

**End Flashback**

"_Contrary to what I had thought that day mom did actually notice that there was a little girl in the house and while she didn't actually stop drinking and partying she did lessen it a bit."_

Yusuke sighed as he heard his mother shuffling around the apartment.

"_Things sure have changed since then I guess. …Especially Yuki."_

Yusuke looked back down into emerald eyes and grinned. Yup, his baby sister sure had changed since she was a lost little foreign two year old. Six years older now she was a very beautiful child; and showing signs of being a very beautiful woman when she grew up. Standing at just slightly below average height for an eight year old girl Yuki had lightly tanned flawless skin marred only by the lightning bolt scar on her forehead, and big, bright emerald green eyes that observed everything with a sharp gaze, never missing a single detail. Her hair had also changed since she was younger but it did nothing to deter from her looks. Silky black hair reached her waist in waves; but where her bangs had once been tipped in white as a child they were now fully white all the way to the roots, something Yusuke never could explain.

Like usual she was already dressed; being an early riser most of the time; in the uniform she had chosen to wear while 'attending' Sarayashiki Elementary School. Like his, her uniform was not the required uniform. Her outfit actually consisted of black shoes, black knee high socks, a dark green mid-thigh length skirt and a dark green sailor top with a black neck tie.

"_Note to self make sure to keep all perverts away from baby sister. …She is way too innocent for that shit."_

Okay so maybe he was just a bit over protective of her. She was a fighter just like he was and he knew she could take care of herself in most situations, having taught her everything he could when she was a young child. For years they had been skipping school together and kicking ass, making names for themselves as powerful and dangerous street fighters.

But unlike him, who hated authority and skipped school simply because he didn't feel like listening to teachers talk shit, Yuki skipped because she was bored. Yuki had always been a bright child and Yusuke had done everything he could to encourage that. She loved to learn new things but once she had learned something she wanted to move right on to something else; and in her mind the kids in her class were to slow.

She always told him she already knew what they were learning and had no need to learn it again, and so only went in to take the tests; acing them all with no problem before meeting her brother outside of the school grounds. He knew she would probably be better off at a private school or something where she would be challenged but he also knew she wouldn't go. That was just who she was.

After he had found her and gotten the quiet little girl to trust him he had found that Yuki was very affectionate with those she considered family; needing touch and reassurance almost excessively at times. Not that Yusuke really minded; though it did make him feel even guiltier knowing that he would have left her to fend for herself, taken away the comfort she needed and often sought out on a nearly daily basis.

Yusuke pulled himself from his thoughts as he felt Yuki shift against him.

"You ok? Is it too warm in here?"

Yuki looked up into her brother's concerned chocolate brown eyes and smiled gently.

"It's fine, a little warm but I'm fine."

Yusuke frowned and threw the covers off of them, shivering as the cool air of the apartment hit him.

That was another thing about Yuki. He wasn't sure how but somehow her body had adapted to the cold that had nearly killed her. She didn't mind the heat much but preferred the cold; something both Yusuke and Atsuko accommodated. Her body temperature also seemed to be permanently stuck at an almost dangerously low temperature. It made other people rather uncomfortable around her at time; another reason she was so affectionate with those she trusted, most people preferred not to touch her cold hands.

"If you're sure. You got a test today?"

Yuki rolled her jewel toned eyes before nodding.

"Yes…still the same topic they've been going over for the last month."

Yusuke grinned and gently rolled over his sister and made his way over to his dresser.

"Get your bag then; I'll drop you off."

Yuki blinked as she jumped from the bed, her emerald eyes tracking her brother's movements across the room.

"You're actually planning to stay today?"

Yusuke shrugged.

"Who knows, if nothing happens to piss me off then maybe."

Yuki shrugged, walking out of the room. She really didn't care whether her brother stayed at school or not. Personally she blamed the teachers there for her brother's disregard for school. She had met them after all. And she certainly hadn't liked how they behaved at her brother's funeral. …And she was personally of the opinion that in a new school and environment he would do quite well. Just not with people like that breathing down his neck. Plus…she liked the time she got to spend with him.

"Up to you; I'm leaving right after that test."

Yusuke waited until he was sure his sister was gone before looking down at the little spy glass in his hand.

"_Should I tell her? Should I tell her that I'm a spirit detective? It might just be safer; knowing her she will somehow find me. And it would be just my luck for her to find me during a dangerous fight or something."_

"Yusuke-nii come on."

Yusuke blinked; stuffing the spy glass into his pocket and grabbing his bag.

"I'm coming."

"_I'll tell her later today."_

00000000000000000

"_Brother seemed nervous about something this morning. …That's not like him at all."_

Looking out the window of her class Yuki sighed. She hated being here. She glanced at her laughing classmates through her white bags before frowning.

"_They're all so immature…and stupid; can't we move on to something new?"_

Continuing to frown Yuki turned her attention back to the window and blinked in shock.

"_Is that….Yusuke-nii?"_

Seeing the form of her brother run further into the city Yuki stood and ran towards the door, ignoring her teachers call.

"Sorry Izumo-sensei, something's come up."

"_I have to catch up to Yusuke-nii. Something's wrong, I know it."_

00000000000000

"Stupid Koenma! Couldn't he have given me more of a direction? We think they're somewhere in uptown he says. Jeez!"

Yusuke huffed and sat down on a bench; frustrated.

"_These artifacts definitely aren't good news. Who the hell creates these kinds of things anyway?"_

"…Yusuke-nii?"

"Gah!"

Yusuke blinked, staring wide-eyed at the face above his.

"…Yuki?"

Yuki nodded, her bangs hanging in her face as she leaned over her brother's prone form.

"I saw you run by my school. Is everything alright?"

Yusuke opened his mouth to reply but paused as a commotion started up nearby.

"Somebody call an ambulance. A child just collapsed."

Yusuke's eyes widened and he shot to his feet, grabbing Yuki's hand and pulling her through the crowd.

Yuki blinked in shock but picked up her pace to match her brother's longer stride as they pushed their way through the crowd. Making it to the front of the crowd both Urameshi's stared as they met the blanks eyes of the little boy.

"…Yusuke-nii?"

Yusuke caught the unease in his sisters voice and quickly bent to pick her up, holding the eight year old close as they both watched a white mass rise from the child's mouth into the air.

Yusuke grinned as he set Yuki on the ground again.

"I think that's what we call a lead folks. Come on Yuki, I'll explain on the way."

Yuki nodded and the pair took off, following the floating orb.

"So when I was dead I met the 'Grim Reaper' Botan…"

000000000000000

"Oh great."

Yusuke grabbed Yuki's hand and pulled her under a tree as rain started to fall heavier.

"Seriously? This rain is going to wash away their tracks."

Yuki sighed, wringing out her hair as she thought over everything her brother had told her.

"_Spirit Detective huh? This will definitely be more than our usual street fights."_

Yuki's brow furrowed as she tossed her hair over her shoulders, blocking out her brothers grumbling with a practiced ease; she needed to think.

"_That's not going to stop me though. I'll fight by Yusuke-nii's side; even if I have to find training to be of any use."_

Yuki sighed again, looking up at her brother.

"_I have to be careful though, especially of the Orb. Yusuke-nii said that it collects children's souls the easiest. I need to be careful not to get caught by it. …What the…?"_

"Umm Yusuke-nii?"

Yusuke turned to look at the little girl and blinked when he saw what she was pointing at.

"Well, good eye Yuki."

Yuki nodded silently before both set off into the rain, bound for the pillar of sunshine in the woods that was no doubt the meeting area for their thieves.

00000000000000

**A/N: Next one's coming up!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here it is! The next chapter. I was really just trying to set up future relationships in this chapter and move the story along in the series. Please read and review!**

**MAJOR NOTE! This chapter was edited on September 28, 2011**

Chapter 3

"_This is so not going to end well."_

Yuki frowned as she watched two of the three thieves disappear from the clearing as her brother entered; without thought; into the circle of sunshine. From what he had told her this wouldn't be an easy mission; so couldn't he be a bit more serious?

"_But then…he wouldn't be Yusuke-nii if he was now would he?"_

She wasn't sure how but she knew that the other two thieves hadn't gone far. But she didn't think they would attack either.

"_From watching them earlier something tells me they have more honor than most street fighters we come across and more than likely have more honor than even some of the 'best' martial artists these days. They won't attack from behind while Yusuke-nii is distracted by another fight."_

Listening to the little conversation in the clearing Yuki took a careful look at the orb in the 'mans' hand; she could see the horns much better than her brother could. She had always been able to see things like that for some reason; she had just never bothered to mention it to anyone, preferring to keep her silence lest her brother and mother decide she was too weird and abnormal to keep around. Besides, it was rather rare to see people with horns and tails. She still saw them but not very often.

"_But something tells me this is different than the fights we normally get into. This guy isn't just gonna let that orb go. And I have to be careful…despite everything I am still a kid; and the orb has an easier time collecting children's souls, meaning my own is at risk."_

Emerald eyes widened suddenly as a shiver ran up the young girls spine. Turning her head quickly; making sure to never truly turn her back to the fight she knew was about to begin in the clearing; she looked up into the trees behind her.

"_Something's there. I know it."_

0000000000000000000

Kurama blinked in shock as he caught sight of the equally emerald gaze of the little girl below him. She was looking right at him; granted, he was positive she couldn't see him through the trees but it was still a rare thing; especially in one so obviously young.

"Hn. Stupid fox."

Kurama smiled slightly; keeping his eyes trained on the girl as her gaze shifted to where Hiei had just appeared.

"I know you do not approve of my devotion to my mother but I have made up my mind Hiei."

Hiei glared at the crouched red head, stolen sword at his side.

"Hn."

Kurama chuckled at the typical response and nodded his head down to where the girl was still staring intensely at their hiding place.

"Still, isn't this interesting."

Hiei blinked his wide red eyes before glancing down to where the red headed fox was looking. Eyes widening as they met wide emerald green eyes Hiei stiffened.

"Don't worry Hiei; she can't actually see us. I believe she may just be sensing us…not that it looks like she understands that though."

Hiei relaxed slightly and nodded, his eyes still on the girl. It was true, he could see the confusion in her eyes as those jewel toned orbs scanned the area around their hiding place.

"Hn. Why would the detective bring a child along when looking for an orb that absorbs children's souls the easiest?"

Kurama's brows furrowed in thought as he watched the child below them.

"Not sure really. From the looks of things and from what I have heard this 'detective' is new to all of this. Perhaps he didn't think much of it."

Hiei frowned deeper.

"Hn. Only means he is even stupider than I originally gave him credit for. I doubt he will even make it through the fight with Gouki."

Kurama frowned; glancing at his partner out of the corner of his eye. He had known Hiei since the other demon had found him nearly four years earlier, but he was having trouble understanding the others plans at the moment.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that actually. I know why you asked me to come along on this little 'mission' with you but why Gouki? He is merely a run of the mill criminal; he's not even that strong."

Hiei glanced down at the red head before returning his gaze to the now cautious child below.

"Hn. You're right about that, but I had no intention of leaving him alive after this anyway, the detective down there just complicated things a bit."

Kurama smiled gently, keeping half his attention on the fight now starting in the clearing.

"Oh? Does that mean you plan on killing me too?"

Red eyes rolled.

"Stupid fox; the reason I chose you as my ally is so that I wouldn't have to fight you myself."

Kurama chuckled, turning his attention back to the fight and the tense child below them.

"If you say so Hiei."

Hiei glared at the three thousand year old spirit fox in human form.

"_Hn. Stupid Fox."_

It was as both their attention returned to the fight that their sensitive demon hearing caught the strangled scream from below.

"_The Child!"_

00000000000000000000

Yuki knew there was someone in the trees behind her; two someone's actually. And if she had to take a guess she would say it was the other two thieves. But why had they stuck around when her brother had clearly made his orders and intentions known to all three? …And how did she know they were there at all?

Emerald eyes blinked as, back tense, she turned back to the fight her brother and the soul eating Gouki had begun. For some reason she could tell something was wrong here. From what she had been able to hear before her brother had interrupted the three demons, the ones called Kurama and Hiei seemed to be of a higher intelligence and perhaps even power than the other thief, Gouki.

"Gah!"

Emerald eyes widened in shock and panic and Yuki quickly turned her entire attention onto her brother's fight; never realizing that this would ultimately be her down fall.

"…Yusuke-nii… Gah! Ahh!"

Pain twisted through her small frame as she doubled over, clutching her midriff as pain like she had never experienced ripped through her.

"…_Wh-at?"_

A sharp stab of pain knocked her to her knees.

"_It hurts…oh kami it hurts!"_

"Gah…Aaah!"

Clenching her teeth Yuki clutched her arms around herself tighter still; trying her best to fight off whatever was causing her so much pain.

"Hang in there child!"

Not even shock and slight fear could over ride the pain she was feeling at the familiar voice of the red haired thief. What were they doing down here? What did they know about what was happening to her? Was…was this the orbs doing?

"…The….orb?"

Red eyes entered her vision, scanning over her form wordlessly for a moment before she saw the short, black haired demon give a curt nod.

"Hn."

Emerald eyes; older than her own; entered her vision just as another sharp stab of pain, worst than all the rest stabbed through her, causing her to finally scream out and collapse. The last thing she felt was a pair of strong arms catching her before she ever had a chance to hit the ground before she lost all sense of self.

"_No…."_

0000000000000000000000

Hiei caught the girl before she ever hit the ground, his speed aiding him in catching the now soulless child. Kurama's brows furrowed as both demons watched as the girls soul fought valiantly to return to her body.

"She must have a huge amount of untapped power for her soul to fight so valiantly against an object such as the orb."

Hiei nodded sharply, keen eyes taking in the girl's soulless gaze before he swung his cloak off and quickly began wrapping it around the girl. Kurama blinked, turning away as the girl's soul finally lost the fight and retreated to the orb.

"Hiei…what are you doing?"

Hiei glared as he lifted the slight girl into his arms, cradling her carefully.

"Hn. …She's a child."

Kurama blinked, nodding slowly.

"Yes. A human child Hiei. I wouldn't think you would want to actually get involved with her."

Hiei's glare upped a notch as he turned his back on the fight and began to walk further into the forest, the child still securely in his arms.

"Hn. I won't leave a child like that Kurama. I may be cold but I won't harm someone who cannot defend themselves."

Kurama nodded; still slightly confused; and followed quickly after the short fire demon after one last glance at the fight between the spirit detective and Gouki.

"That's true but…Hiei you do realize that unless the detective gets the orb back in a day or so that girl's soul is going to be devoured don't you?"

Hiei glanced back at the fox before scoffing.

"Her soul fought to return to her body so I doubt it will simply stay complacent while someone tries to eat it."

Kurama chuckled as he walked beside the other demon, glancing down into the blank emerald eyes so like his own.

"I guess your right…but still."

"Hn?"

Kurama frowned as they came out to the main street and continued on their way to his home.

"She is rather young but…tell me you felt what I felt while we were there."

Hiei glanced up at the other as he smoothly avoided all the humans.

"Hn…you mean the change in temperature."

Kurama nodded.

"Yes it did seem to be much colder near her but I was also talking about the energy flowing around her. It was chaotic but also vast."

Hiei nodded.

"Hn. Yes I noticed. What about it?"

Kurama shrugged.

"Nothing really; it just seems that this little slip of a girl; this girl that obviously holds quite a bit of power; has somehow managed to slip under Spirit Worlds notice."

Hiei blinked and shrugged as he moved aside for the other to open the door to the house. He had to admit; if only to himself; that spirit world overlooking a being-even if that being was human- with such a large amount of power at such a young age was odd and intriguing but he had no idea what the fox may have been implying with that statement.

"You can lay her on my bed Hiei. I'll watch over her as much as I can with my mother in the hospital."

Hiei nodded sharply and set the child gently on the bed, not bothering to remove his cloak from the still girl as he did. Throwing one last glance at his partner Hiei flitted out the window without a word. Kurama smiled slightly as he watched the other go before looking at the still cloak covered girl.

"Your code won't allow you to hurt this girl will it Hiei? And it also won't allow you to leave her unprotected, so you will be back I'm sure. I know of your past Hiei. Do you see yourself in this child? Or perhaps, this sister you have been looking for all this time?"

Smiling to himself Kurama shook his head in amusement before going about making the girl comfortable, making sure to leave Hiei's cloak on her. In any case they would simply have to wait and hope the detective was able to get the orb and return the girls soul to her. Or Hiei might go after Gouki just to get this child's soul back. Who knew? All there was to do was wait.

00000000000000000

**A/N: …Well that was different. I really hadn't expected this chapter to come out as it did. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here it is! Another chapter out and ready to go! Anyway please read and review! Reviews make me hyper and often kick start me into writing more.**

**MAJOR NOTE! This chapter was edited on September 28, 2011**

Chapter 4

Sitting up in bed with a cry Yusuke's eyes raced to take in his surroundings in a panic. Where was the forest? Where was Gouki? Where the hell was he and how had he gotten there?

"…I'm in my room?"

A gasp from the doorway alerted him to another's presence and Yusuke quickly turned his attention to the doorway where his mother stood, looking at him with wide eyes.

"You're awake."

Yusuke frowned, confused.

"Yeah mom-OW!"

Yusuke cringed at the pain as his mother brought her fist down on his head.

"Damn Mom you don't just wallop an injured person."

Atsuko scowled down at her son.

"Then you shouldn't be fighting. You look like you've been fighting a wrestler Yusuke. You're going to get yourself killed…again!"

Yusuke panicked as his mother broke down into tears in front of him. Damn but he wasn't good at the whole women and tears thing.

"Come on Mom I'm fine."

"_But how did I get back here? And whose voice was that back there in the clearing?"_

"Oh come on you know."

Yusuke blinked before turning his attention back to the door.

"Gah! Botan!"

Botan winked, smiling happily.

"Bingo!"

"You brought me back here?"

Botan nodded.

"Uh huh."

Atsuko smiled as she stood whipping away her tears quickly and looking over to the blue haired girl.

"That's right she brought you back asleep in her arms. She's very strong."

Yusuke stared at his mother in shock for a moment. Mood swings much? Before what she had said finally caught up with him.

"People can see you now?"

Botan nodded as she leaned closer to hear the spirit detectives whispered words.

"Yes, I told Koenma I would make a much better assistant to the spirit detective if I had a human form and he agreed."

Yusuke nodded in understanding as he watched his mother leave the room.

"_So Botan and Yuki are going to stick by me through this huh? …Oh shit!"_

"Botan where is Yuki?"

Botan blinked in confusion; caught off guard by the sudden change in topic. Yusuke frowned; his brow furrowed.

"Where is my sister? She was with me in the forest and was waiting back at the edge of the clearing for me."

Botan frowned in thought before shaking her head confusedly.

"I'm sorry Yusuke but I brought you back home the same way you came and there was no one there."

Yusuke frowned, leaning back against the window in thought. Where was she? It wasn't like Yuki to just up and leave for no reason at all. If anything she was more likely to observe the situation for a bit before she jumped into the fray herself.

"_But she hadn't and I should have figured something was wrong when she didn't. I know Yuki she is cautious and prefers to observe her opponents rather than jump in like I do. But…wait!"_

Yusuke thought back to the fight, trying to remember if he had seen anything out of the ordinary…or…more out of the ordinary then what was becoming normal anyway.

"Oh shit!"

Botan blinked and turned to frown at the teen.

"What's wrong Yusuke?"

Yusuke glared angrily down at his hands; furious with himself for not noticing that something was wrong earlier.

"During my fight a soul was pulled into the orb. I noticed it because it was fighting the entire time; as if trying to return to its body. And worst of all it came from where Yuki was standing!"

Botan's eyes widened in shock.

"You mean that that monster has your little sister's soul and now we don't even know where her body is?"

Yusuke growled and slammed his fists down on the bed in frustration; self-anger in his eyes. How hadn't he noticed that that soul had come from his sister's direction? How had he missed something that should have obviously tipped him off that his little sister was in danger?

"Botan; how long before the souls Gouki eats are digested?"

Botan frowned; trying to remember everything she had been told about the orb.

"I'm not sure. A day at the most."

Yusuke nodded; springing off of his bed.

"Then we best get moving."

"_I'll get your soul back to you Yuki. And then I'll find you. I won't let you die."_

00000000000000000000000

Kurama frowned in concern as he carefully used a wet wash cloth to wipe the still soulless girl's forehead. This wasn't good. She had yet to wake up which meant that the detective had obviously failed to take the orb from Gouki.

"Hn. How is she?"

Kurama frowned; turning to look at where the fire demon had appeared, perched on his window sill.

"Not good Hiei. Her soul has yet to return to her."

Hiei growled in frustration and made himself comfortable on the sill.

"Meaning that detective was unable to defeat Gouki. Hn! Pathetic."

Kurama smiled lightly in amusement for a moment before he looked at his watch and frowned.

"Hiei can you watch her for me? I need to go see my mother."

Hiei frowned, looking from the soulless child to the red head before turning his attention back out the window.

"Hn."

Kurama smiled, his eyes lit with both amusement and relief as he grabbed his jacket from his desk chair.

"Thank you Hiei. I've been making sure her body temperature stays around what appears to be normal for her; which is quite cold mind you. I have also been using a wet cloth to whip her forehead every so often to try to keep away fevers and such. Other than that there is not too much to do other than make sure she continues to breath. It would be no good if her soul came back only to find her body dead."

Hiei glanced at the red head through the glass and nodded sharply to show he understood.

"Thanks again Hiei. I'll be back in a few hours."

Hiei said nothing as the door was closed and he listened to the red head slip quietly from the house. There was nothing to say that hadn't been said numerous times before. Kurama knew what he thought of his human mother and Hiei knew what Kurama thought about his opinion on that matter.

Red eyes glanced over towards the bed and settled on the small figure of the little girl. She looked so weak and helpless like that; lying there unmoving with his cloak wrapped around her. But he knew there was something else about the girl. He knew she was human and yet there was something about her that seemed to draw him to her. He wasn't sure why.

Settling in with a sigh Hiei carefully raised his Ki to warm the room up a bit when he saw the soulless body on the bed shiver. He would find out what was drawing him to her; but he had to make sure she survived first.

0000000000000000000000000

"_I have to stop Gouki; not just for the little kids who's souls Gouki has taken but for my sister as well!"_

Yusuke watched, crouched on the ground as Gouki advanced upon both him and Botan. So the skin on this guy was hard as a rock but…

Gouki laughed as he towered over the humans on the ground before him.

"Yes this way I can eat you both. Starting with my top offender!"

Yusuke grit his teeth as the demon roared; finally opening his mouth to eat him before he smirked and quickly shoved a piece of wood into the demons mouth.

"Finally; I was waiting for you to open your big fat mouth."

Yusuke smirked, powering up his spirit gun, using the affects of the amplification ring he had gotten from Botan.

"The skin on you whatever monsters may be tough as a rock but…"

Yusuke aimed his nearly ready attack straight into the demons mouth.

"I bet your insides aren't."

Brown eyes saw the panic and fear enter the demons eyes just as he fired but found he could only feel determination and anger.

"Monster, meet spirit gun!"

Gouki's screams seemed to echo throughout the clearing as the spirit gun impacted its target head on before the demons body fell to the floor with a thump.

Yusuke watched and sighed as he collapsed to the ground, the use of the ring finally taking its toll on him.

"_Did it work? Are those kids ok? Yuki?"_

"Yusuke!"

Yusuke looked up and grinned before both of their attention was drawn to Gouki's glowing stomach and the souls rising from within.

"1, 2 ,3 ,4 ,5 ,6."

Botan smiled as she listened to the teen count the souls rising from the demons body.

"You saved them all Yusuke. And look; it looks like your sisters soul was released as well."

Yusuke looked up to where Botan was pointing and grinned as he caught sight of the silvery blue soul; more vibrant than all the rest; race off faster than the others.

"_At least I know your soul is safe Yuki. Now I just have to find you and the other artifacts."_

Botan groaned slightly as she helped the teen to his feet, allowing him to lean on her shoulder as he held the orb in his hand.

"I nearly lost my head trying to get this one artifact back. I'd hate to think, what two more will take."

00000000000000000

Hiei looked out the window as he felt something fast approaching Kurama's house. Moving closer to the window from his new spot on the side of the bed he looked out the glass before quickly opening the window and standing back for the fast moving soul to enter.

"_Hn. So the detective managed to get the orb from Gouki."_

Red eyes watched silently as the soul raced in and stopped to hover over the girl on the bed. The soul seemed to hesitate for a moment before it slowly and carefully entered the girl's body; making the color return to the girls skin.

Just as the soul entered the girl fully Hiei's eyes widened and he quickly used his speed to race out of the room; making it out the door just in time before the girls now unleashed powers flared to life. Covering his eyes with his arm Hiei grit his teeth and waited for the brief surge of power to fade before looking back into the room.

Red eyes widened at the scene before him.

"_Hn. We weren't expecting this."_

00000000000000000000000

"Hey Yusuke! Can't you just admit it would be easier to lean on my shoulder?"

Yusuke grit his teeth, looking back at the blue haired ferry girl with a glare.

"Yeah right can't you admit it would be embarrassing?"

A beeping sound made Yusuke start and brown eyes flew down to land on the compass on his wrist. Botan saw his distress and raced up to stand beside him, subtly supporting him as his eyes raced through the surrounding crowd.

"What is it?"

Yusuke grit his teeth, allowing Botan to help him as he scanned the crowd.

"_One of them is here! If they try to fight me I'll be meat on a stick! And I still have to find Yuki. Dammit!"_

Brown eyes narrowed as the crowd parted some and his own eyes met emerald; sadly not the emeralds of his little sister but…

"_There; it's Kurama."_

Kurama moved forward when he knew the detective had caught sight of him. He had no intention of fighting the other and wished to make that known. But he also had to make sure the other wouldn't chase after him. He needed the moon to be full before the detective could take the mirror back and he didn't wish to spend time fighting when his mother needed him.

Walking steadily past the detective and the blue haired girl Kurama spoke.

"Don't worry; I have no intention of fighting you, nor do I intend to flee. In fact, I've come to ask for a favor."

Yusuke frowned, turning slightly to follow the red heads path.

"Are you crazy?"

Kurama stopped.

"Give me three days after that I will gladly return to you the Forlorn Hope."

With that last bit Kurama disappeared into the crowd heading back towards his home where he was sure Hiei was waiting for him. And if the foreign power he had sensed on the spirit detective was any indication, perhaps the little girl would be awake as well.

000000000000000000000000

Entering his home Kurama froze at the feeling of an unknown Ki signature within but forced himself to relax when he felt Hiei's own Ki not far from the foreign signature. But still…

Kurama took off his coat and shoes and made his way quickly up the stairs. Reaching the top Kurama paused, blinking in surprise and confusion as he spotted Hiei sitting cross legged in front of his open bedroom door, a glare firmly set on his face.

"Hiei? What are you doing out here?"

Hiei looked away from the door until his eyes landed on the fox.

"Hn. Take a look inside. The girl's soul returned to her not to long ago and apparently unlocked her dormant powers."

Kurama blinked, moving cautiously closer to his open bedroom door.

"Powers?"

Hiei nodded sharply and waited for the fox to look into his…room.

Kurama looked around the door and his eyes widened in shock. Not much could really be seen of his room through the spikes of ice attached to his floor and ceiling. But what he could see through the mass of ice and frozen furniture was the little girl. She lay on the bed, though he could see her chest rising and falling in time to her breaths; now in a natural sleep with her soul safely recovering in her body.

Moving out to touch one of the pillars of ice closest to the door Kurama was forced to jump back as spikes of ice shot out to try to stab him, succeeding in drawing some blood. Kurama sighed, licking the blood carefully from his hand.

"You could have warned me Hiei."

Hiei grunted from his place on the floor; silently amused at the Fox's plight. Moving to stand beside where Hiei sat Kurama studied the ice with an interested gaze.

"Have you tried to melt it?"

Hiei looked up at the red head with bored eyes.

"Hn. Of course I did. It just created a lot of steam and once that cleared there was another pillar in its place."

Kurama chuckled at the annoyed look on the fire demons face before becoming serious again.

"What do you think she is? An Ice Maiden?"

Hiei glared hotly at the red head as he stood, placing his sword back at his side.

"Hn. She is still human, and is in no way related to the Ice Maidens."

Kurama smiled apologetically down at the little Fire Demon, realizing he had hit a touchy subject.

"Sorry Hiei, just trying to figure this out."

Hiei glared before relenting and turning his head to the side. Kurama smiled at the forgiveness before turning his attention back to his frozen room.

"Well I would have to guess that she is feeling unsafe. She just had her soul taken, is in a place she doesn't recognize and has two demons who she only knows as the thieves nearby. I would say when she wakes this should go away."

Hiei looked back at the ice.

"Hn."

Kurama smiled and turned to make his way back down the stairs.

"In the mean time why don't we go down and have something to eat?"

Hiei glared but followed the fox down the stairs anyway.

"Hn. You know I won't eat that human food."

Kurama smiled, looking over his shoulder at the other.

"I know but there is some sweet snow in the freezer for you Hiei."

A flash of black and a breeze were his only answer and Kurama laughed as he followed the little fire demon; content for the moment and anticipating the full moon in three days.

000000000000000000000000

Three days later Kurama looked around his bedroom, noticing that most of the ice had disappeared as the child slept.

"Well at least it is disappearing; must be a sign she is getting ready to wake."

"Hn. Or that she is being drained of energy."

Kurama smiled, turning to look at the fire demon perched once again on his window sill; something that had become rather common in their four years of partnership.

"Back again Hiei? Tell me; what is it that you find so fascinating about this girl?"

Hiei glared for a moment before frowning at the partially ice covered girl on the bed.

"Hn. No idea. All I know is that I feel drawn to her for some reason. I know nothing more than that."

Kurama frowned in confusion.

"I'm not sure what to tell you Hiei. I'm afraid that I have never come across something like this before."

Hiei glanced over at the red head, his eyes bored before nodding and moving to settle himself on the side of the bed, watching as the red head moved around the room.

"So then, you're doing it tonight."

Kurama glanced up and nodded.

"Yes. I know this will seem tedious to you but I would like it if you watched over the girl for me tonight."

Hiei glanced back.

"Hn. Might not be necessary. She's awake."

Kurama paused before turning back to the bed and smiling at the now awake girl.

"So I see. Why don't you open your eyes child; we will not hurt you."

Yuki opened her eyes slowly, taking in her surroundings carefully and calmly; noting the ice with surprise and confusion; before settling her gaze on the two demon thieves.

"Where am I?"

Kurama smiled at the girl and sat down at his recently unfrozen desk chair.

"My home. After the orb took your soul Hiei and I brought you here. It seemed unwise to leave you out there all alone."

Yuki nodded silently and sat up on the bed; trying and failing to hide a wince as stiff and sore muscles protested. Hiei's sharp red eyes caught the slight wince and with a frown he reached out and in a move uncharacteristic of him, pulled the small girl over into his lap. Ignoring the astonished fox Hiei carefully raised his Ki and began working out the stiffness in the girls half frozen body.

"Hn. You shouldn't move so much; your body has been half frozen for a number of days."

Yuki blinked, turning confused emerald eyes up to look into stoic red ones. What was going on? From what she had seen and heard this demon; Hiei if she recalled correctly; hated humans. Yet he was taking care of her without complaint and being surprisingly gently about it. Yuki closed her eyes and grit her teeth as his hands came up to work the ice and stiffness off her neck; that hurt.

"Frozen?"

Kurama shook off his shock at seeing his partner being so gentle and attentive to a little human girl and smiled gently at the curious child.

"Yes, frozen. It would seem as if when your soul was taken from your body and then returned a power of some sort was unlocked. Hence the ice all over the place."

Yuki looked around herself, relaxing back into the demon behind her without a second thought. Both Hiei's and Kurama's eyes widened as the little girl leaned back against Hiei but Kurama quickly hid his shock and smiled at the girl.

"May we have your name child?"

Yuki blinked; thinking it over for a second before nodding; they had taken care of her for a few days as far as she could tell and the red eyed demon; Hiei; was taking care of her now so she at least owed them her name.

"My name is Yuki; Yuki Urameshi. And I'm eight years old."

Kurama's eyes widened in shock and he met Hiei's own shocked red eyes over the girls head.

"Urameshi?"

Yuki nodded.

"Yes; Yusuke Urameshi is my older brother."

Kurama sighed.

"Well we hadn't expected that but…I have to get going."

Yuki looked up in confusion; watching as the red head moved towards the door.

"Hiei; despite the fact that she is now awake would you please stay and keep an eye on her?"

Hiei looked up from working the ice off the girls arm and nodded.

"Hn."

Kurama smiled and left; leaving for his meeting with the spirit detective and leaving the little girl in Hiei's care.

00000000000000000000

Yusuke grumbled irritably as he made his way towards his meeting place with Kurama. He had had three days and he still had yet to find any sign of his little sister. Even with Botan's help it had been useless.

"_And since she isn't a demon I can't even use the stupid compass to find her. Damn I hope she's alright."_

Coming up on the hospital Yusuke frowned as he caught sight of Kurama leaning up against the wall beside the door.

"_Something tells me this is going to be a long night."_

00000000000000000000

Yusuke laughed along with Botan as he held the retrieved Forlorn Hope in his hands. Well he would have to say it had been a pretty successful night; he had saved both Kurama and his mother and had retrieved the Forlorn Hope. The only thing that could possibly make this better would be if he had Yuki by his side.

Looking away from the mirror Yusuke looked up at the full moon above. His hands clenching as his determination to find his little sister soared.

"_Please be safe Yuki."_

00000000000000000

**A/N: And there's the end of the fourth chapter. Wow this thing got a bit long but oh well. Bye and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well here is the new chapter…not what I expected it to be but it is what the plunnies say. *glares at plunnies* I hate you evil fur balls! *clears throat delicately* Anyway please enjoy.**

**MAJOR NOTE! This chapter was edited on September 28, 2011**

**Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me.**

Chapter 5

Yuki whimpered quietly as pain tore through her body. She was in pain and for once in her life she was cold. She was always told that her touch was cold but never before had she truly felt it. She could only remember being cold once, many years ago; and it was a cold that had nearly killed her then infant form.

"Relax. If you tense it will only hurt more."

Yuki winced at the words though the tone was low and calm; not harsh as she had half expected. She should have known not to tense up but it wasn't exactly easy to stay relaxed while the older ones strong, calloused hands worked heat through her half frozen form.

"Sorry. It's just…"

Hiei grunted, finishing up with the child's arms and moving up to her neck.

"Hn. Difficult I know."

Yuki hummed in agreement, unable to move her neck as the demon warmed and worked away the cold and pain.

"Yes."

Yuki paused, casting her eyes away to look out the window at the slowly darkening sky.

"You name is Hiei right?"

Hiei paused briefly in his work; caught off guard by the question but answered all the same.

"Yes."

Yuki hummed once again, this time in acknowledgement.

"Could you tell me more about the artifacts you and Kurama stole from Rekai?"

Hiei paused once more, tilting his head to catch the child's emerald green eyes with his own ruby gaze. He wasn't sure what he expected to see in the eyes of this little human girl but it wasn't what he saw reflected in that young, honest gaze. She was honestly curious and a bit worried; about who though he wasn't sure.

He knew he probably shouldn't tell her. There was no need for the child to get any more involved than she already was. But for some he reason he felt that it was needed. That for some reason the girl deserved and needed to know.

"Hn. You know of the Orb yes?"

Yuki nodded, turning on the black haired demons lap to see him better, leaning sideways against the others chest.

"Yes. It captures the souls of children."

Hiei nodded, hiding his surprise at the child's repositioning as he continued to work the ice and unnatural cold from her small form.

"Almost. It can capture any soul though children are the easiest."

Yuki nodded, gritting her teeth against another wave of pain. Hiei noticed this but knew he could only continue his work and distract her as much as possible so continued.

"What Kurama has is the Forlorn Hope; a mirror that will grant the users greatest desire for a price."

Yuki blinked, looking up at the other demon as she waited for the last artifact to be described to her.

"The one I hold is called the Shadow Sword…it transforms any human it cuts into the lowest level of demon, a strong but slow creature. The only antidote for the transformation is within the sword itself."

He didn't know why he told her this. It wasn't like she would have any need for the information; for some reason he felt the need to protect her from having to see such things. Yuki nodded her understanding; absorbing and storing the information given to her and looking for anything she did not know or understand.

"Do you know what the price is for the Forlorn Hope?"

Hiei hesitated; now leaning up against the headboard of the bed with the little girl still situated on his lap. Should he tell her this? She already knew that Kurama had gone out to use it tonight.

"Life."

Yuki's eyes widened.

"Life? So the user has to give his life as the price?"

Hiei nodded, finished working the ice and pain from the girl.

"Yes. That is the price Kurama will have to pay."

Yuki frowned, looked out the window from her spot on the demons lap.

"I somehow doubt it will be Kurama who pays the price. Knowing my brother he will jump in without thinking and offer his own life as the price."

Hiei raised a brow; the detective couldn't really be that reckless could he?

"…He's not that reckless is he?"

Yuki laughed; highly amused at the others doubt.

"You obviously don't know my brother. He isn't the one to think before jumping into a situation."

Hiei stared into the child's amused yet serious emerald eyes.

"He just….jumps in without a plan."

Yuki raised a brow, seeing the incredulous astonishment in those odd ruby eyes.

"Sort of. He may go in with no other plan then to kick ass but he often makes up plans on the fly if his original plan meets with some flaws."

Hiei snorted, looking out the window at the full moon.

"They'll be doing it soon."

Yuki too looked out the window and frowned, worry in her eyes. She knew there was nothing she could do in the shape she was in. It was true that she was in considerably less pain but she was still cold and she still felt the traces of pain. But all of that was over powered by a more bothersome thing. She felt tired but had just woken up.

Yuki held back a shiver as she yawned, leaning back against the black haired demons chest. She truly wanted to help. From what she had seen Kurama seemed to be a good person. And she didn't want either of them to die tonight; or at all for that matter. She yawned again, despite her efforts.

Hiei glanced down at her, ruby eyes scolding as he shifted her to cradle in his strong arms like an infant, tucking his cloak tighter around her.

"Hn. Sleep. Your body needs more rest to recover and adjust."

Yuki looked up at him tiredly before glancing back out the window where they could now see a great pillar of light.

"But…"

Hiei grunted; annoyed that the obviously tired girl was fighting sleep and quickly opened his Jagan eye without her notice, quickly checking on both his partner and the detective before closing the eye and turning his attention to the half asleep girl.

"Hn. Both are fine."

Yuki turned drowsy eyes up to his own and searched his eyes for any lies. Finding none she smiled and cuddled further into his warm body; drawing heat from him to warm her even colder than normal body.

"I'm glad. Thank you…Hiei-kun."

Hiei blinked at the address and looked down at the child with wide eyes. Not even Kurama; who had been his partner for years; had ever called him that. To think that this child; someone who hasn't even known him a day would feel comfortable and safe enough with him to sleep in his presence and call him 'Hiei-kun' was…surprising to say the least.

Hiei frowned in thought as he looked out the window at the full moon. He was the Forbidden Child and had been alone all his life. Even when he did have people he thought would stay by him they didn't. But he had never felt anything like what this little human girl was making him feel. He had never cared about anyone but himself but he found himself protective of the girl.

Growling low in his throat Hiei stood; making sure to keep the sleeping child held securely in his arms; and grabbed the Shadow Sword, strapping it to his waist before looking back into the room. Kurama wouldn't be back for quite some time he knew. He would stay by the side of his human mother and watch over her until the humans in charge there sent him home.

And while he could easily use his Jagan to locate the girls home Hiei wasn't sure if that was the best course of action. Looking down into the peaceful face Hiei's brow furrowed and his frown deepened.

"_No; taking her home would be the best course of action. I will not have her involved in a battle in the state she's in. I will take her to her home to rest and check in on her from time to time."_

Slightly frustrated with himself and his new attachment to the human girl Hiei growled lowly; calming only when the child whimpered in her sleep and curled closer to his body.

"_Hn. In any case the girl; Yuki; would run the chance of getting injured should she be there. Her body will no doubt cause her pain for a number of days as her soul and powers settle."_

Opening his Jagan with a sigh Hiei quickly searched out the girls brother and then traced his energy to the home that both of their energies lingered in. Keeping his Jagan open as a guide he looked around once more before jumping out the window into the night, flitting away to the girl's home.

000000000000000000000

Entering the room that was obviously the child's bedroom Hiei grunted and wrinkled his nose in disgust as his sensitive nose was hit with the smell of alcohol and garbage.

"_Ugh! What is with that putrid smell?"_

Taking a chance Hiei moved to the door and looked out and down the hall, scowling when he caught sight of the drunken woman stumbling around, dumping her garbage everywhere and heading towards the door.

"Yuki…Yusuke…mama is goin' out for some fun! Ha ha! See ya later!"

Hiei scowled as the woman shut the door but failed to lock it behind her as he had seen Kurama and his mother do time and time again. Her daughter hadn't been home for days and he knew for a fact that the detective hadn't been here often as of late. Was the woman really drunk so often that she hadn't noticed her children were gone?

"Mmm…Moms gone out again huh?"

Hiei looked down to where drowsy emerald eyes were looking at the door.

"Hn. Does she always do that?"

Yuki blinked up at him as he turned and took them back into her room, shutting the door behind them with his foot.

"She's gotten better; I guess. Yusuke-anii said she was a lot worse before he brought me home. And I remember she was worse before and during Yusuke-anii's death."

She yawned, cuddling further into his chest as he sat on the side of her bed. He was confused by what was said but put it aside, knowing she was too tired to really answer much more and instead looked around the room. There wasn't much in it, the room itself pretty much bare of anything he would have expected to see in the room of a human child.

There were no toys like those he had seen other children with in the parks, and it wasn't done in flashy colors or anything like that. In fact the room was rather devoid of most things. There was a book shelf on one wall filled with books; some of them he remembered seeing in Kurama's room; others he had no idea about. There was also a bed with green coverings and a table and lamp beside that with a closet in one corner.

Looking for any sort of decorations or pictures on the walls Hiei frowned when he saw only one. It looked like a photo of the siblings; a younger Yusuke Urameshi kneeling behind a much smaller Yuki with his arms around her and his head resting on hers, both smiling at the camera. Other than that there was nothing and for some reason that bothered Hiei.

Putting those thoughts from his mind for the time being he set the drowsy child on the bed, ignoring her whine for the moment and moved to her closet, frowning as he opened it to find mostly school uniforms and clothes that had obviously once belonged to her brother. Looking through the closet he pulled out a large T-shirt and a pair of baggy shorts as he spoke.

"Is the house always filled with garbage?"

Yuki sat up, wrapping the cloak tighter around herself as she watched the demon route through her closet unconcerned.

"I try to keep it clean and Aniki helps too on occasion but I guess since I've been gone and Aniki's been busy no one has done it. Mother has probably been to drunk and only adding to the mess. I'll deal with it tomorrow."

Hiei frowned as he turned back to the girl and passed her the clothes he had found for her; gently unwrapping her from his cloak and wrapping it back around himself. Seeing her shiver he began to channel his ki into the cloak.

"Go take a warm shower and get changed. It should help with some of the cold and the pain."

Yuki hesitated, looking briefly at the clothes in her hand then back to Hiei.

"Will you still be here when I get back?"

Hiei hesitated, looking into the girls desperate eyes for a moment before answering.

"If your brother is not here or nearby then yes I will be. Now go."

Yuki smiled brightly and jumped carefully from her bed to hug the fire demon.

"Thank you Hiei-kun!"

Watching her rush from the room Hiei blinked; confused by the emotions the child was invoking in him. He did not know why he was angered over the child's lack of clothes or things of the like that he had seen other human children with but he knew it had something to do with why he was so drawn to her.

Shaking himself from his thoughts Hiei looked towards the open bedroom door and scowled as the smell once again reached his nose.

"_Hn! How can anyone live with this putrid smell in the air?"_

Shaking it off Hiei settled down against the bed as he continued to send his ki into the cloak; warming the material while the Jagan began imprinting his ki signature and scent upon it without his knowledge. Once he heard the shower turn off he looked up and waited for the child to once again enter the room.

When she did he growled low in his throat. The clothes were old and very obviously not meant for her. They were obviously her brothers and from what he had seen of their mother he could see why she wore her brother's hand me down clothes. The woman obviously didn't work.

Yuki heard the growl and looked confusedly up at the fire demon on her bed. Why was he upset?

Seeing the child's concern Hiei pushed his anger to the back of his mind and stood from the bed, motioning her forward. He was shocked when she showed no hesitation in walking right up to him and looked down into honest and trusting emerald eyes before he shook himself out of his shock.

Taking off his now heated cloak he wrapped it securely back around her form; watching her sigh in contentment as the soothing warmth hit her form.

"Hn. I'll leave this with you."

Yuki looked up; upset that the other was leaving. She understood a bit why she didn't want him to leave. She could admit that she was lonely. Her mother was barely home or always drunk and other than her brother; whom she loved dearly; she had no one. The kids at school all thought her a freak because of her too cold skin and shunned her, leaving her nothing to do other than study and skip school to spend even more time with the only one who gave her attention and affection on a daily basis.

Well that wasn't really true she supposed. There was someone else who gave her attention but she knew there was most likely an ulterior motive behind it. Keiko Ukimura; a nice girl really but she just didn't have the same fondness for the girl that her brother did. She knew Keiko hated that her brother skipped and she had even lectured her on not skipping so Yusuke would behave and stay in school with her.

She knew Keiko loved her brother but she didn't want them to be together. She knew; with certainty; that sooner or later Keiko would break her brother's heart and she didn't want that. She knew they would survive as best friends but nothing more. Her brother deserved better and she would see to it that he found the person who would accept him as he was. When Keiko got over her little infatuation maybe she would be a decent sister figure but as of now she was too over bearing and controlling; something neither of the Urameshi siblings really liked as they had never had a controlling figure in their lives.

Hiei and Kurama were the first people; other than her brother; to show her true attention and even some affection. They hadn't even flinched away from her cold touch. She wanted their friendship and companionship. And she didn't want them to leave her; something she knew would happen should the Spirit World find them guilty of their crimes and lock them away.

While she had not spent much time with Kurama she could tell that he was a good person even though she sensed something else within him and didn't want to see him hurt or killed. Hiei on the other hand; she knew she couldn't bear to see him hurt or killed. For some reason the thought of it hurt more than she could have thought possible. The thought of Hiei's death brought up feelings she hadn't felt since her brother's funeral. But for some reason; the thought of his death hurt even more than her brothers or Kurama's. She didn't know why.

All she knew was that she was drawn to Hiei; wanted to spend as much time as she could with him and wouldn't allow for him and Kurama to be hurt in any way by the Spirit World.

"You really have to go?"

Hiei looked down into emerald eyes; seeing her despair and felt his own heart clench in his chest. Why was it that just a single look from this small human child could make him feel what no one else had ever made him feel before; not even his sister had ever made him feel like this as he had watched her from afar in their youth.

Shaking off those thoughts for contemplation at a later date Hiei followed his instincts and the instincts of the Jagan and sat back on the bed, drawing her into his arms and pressing his forehead; and therefore his Jagan; to her own.

"I have things that need to be done. And your brother will be home soon."

Yuki frowned, upset that her friend was leaving her.

"Can I…Can I come with you?"

Hiei blinked; not having expected that question before softly shaking his head.

"No. This isn't something you should be involved with. It will take some time before your soul and powers settle and you will be in some pain for a while. You must rest here."

Yuki frowned, tears forming in her eyes as she hugged the fire demon closer to her.

"I don't want you to go. If you go then I'll be alone again."

Hiei frowned at the words and drew the child back to look into her eyes; aware of his Jagan opening but ignoring it for the moment.

"What do you mean alone? You have that detective brother of yours."

Yuki sniffled slightly.

"Yes but he has this detective work to do and despite what I want I know I will only be in the way if I try to help. I'm not strong enough yet."

Hiei felt his eyes narrow as he looked down at the little girl and felt his Jagan at work; doing what he wasn't looking into at the moment.

"Yet?"

Yuki caught the slight tone of warning in his voice and looked up.

"I'll stand by my brother and fight; even if I have to train myself."

Hiei looked into her eyes, seeing her determination and frowned again.

"Hn. You will do no such thing. I will train you when I get back. As I am sure Kurama will as well. It is dangerous to try training on your own. Your ice could very well kill you."

He knew his tone was slightly harsh and scolding but he needed to make sure this got through to the child. He would not have her killing herself from trying to train her own powers and ending up getting stabbed with a spike of ice.

Yuki's eyes widened at the reprimand in looked down.

"You promise?"

Hiei blinked as he felt a connection settle between his mind and the child's, now aware of what the Jagan had been doing.

"Hn. I promise. Now get in bed, your brother and his Grim Reaper friend are coming and I have to go."

Yuki bit her lip but nodded anyway and climbed into her bed once Hiei stood; wrapping his cloak tighter around her as he pulled the blankets up around her. Watching as the fire demon prepared to leave Yuki bit her lip again and sat up.

"Wait!"

Hiei paused and looked back to see her motioning him over to her. Brow furrowing Hiei did as asked and came over to her.

Once he was close enough she smiled and pulled him down to her level to press a kiss to his check. Pulling back and meeting his wide ruby eyes with a smile and a light blush she spoke quietly as she heard her brother slam open the front door and come rushing into the house.

"Thank you Hiei-kun. And please be careful."

Hiei nodded and flitted out the window; eyes still wide and confused; just moments before Yuki's bedroom door was slammed open by her out of breathe brother.

Looking over at her brother Yuki smiled brightly; pushing her blush down.

"I'm back Aniki. Sorry if I worried you."

Yusuke eyed his sister; taking in the black cloth she was wrapped in but dismissing it for the moment in favor of his sister. Ignoring Botan as she came up behind him Yusuke moved forward and wrapped his sister in a hug, apologizing over and over for not protecting her as he should have.

Yuki smiled and hugged him in return; assuring him that she was fine and in no way blamed him.

Botan smiled as she watched the reunion between the siblings but frowned lightly when the girl caught her eyes with her own, clearly expressing their need to talk.

Smiling as she knew the Spirit Guide understood Yuki pulled back from her brother and looked him in the eyes. Taking in his tired form with a slight frown before putting on a smile.

"Aniki, I'm hungry and I know you are. Can you make some Ramen for us while I get to know your helper?"

Yusuke nodded after making sure his sister was really okay and stood to do as she asked; throwing a quick introduction over his shoulder as he left.

"Oh yeah; Yuki this is Botan, Botan this is Yuki."

Both girls nodded as they stared each other down, one measuring the other and finding her to be much better than Keiko and the other looking over the one who had had Yusuke so worried. Once her brother was gone from the room Yuki gestured to her bed, offering a seat which Botan took. Yuki smiled at the girl as she met her pink eyes with her own emerald ones; this girl could help her protect those she wanted to, she just knew it.

"Botan-neesan, I have a favor to ask of you."

Botan blinked in surprise at the honorific but nodded.

"I'll do what I can Yuki-chan."

Yuki nodded and leaned back against her pillow.

"I need to see…King Enma I believe, as soon as possible. Tomorrow would probably be best."

Botan blinked for a moment before her eyes widened in shock and she jumped off the bed.

"You want to what?"

Yuki frowned and quickly shushed the girl; she didn't want her brother to know of her plans, he would try to stop her and she couldn't have that.

"You heard me. I have some things to discuss with him; the most important being the fate of Kurama and Hiei."

Botan's eyes widened.

"The thieves? How do you know them?"

Yuki clutched Hiei's cloak tighter to her; catching his scent coming off of it and wanting nothing more than to bury her nose in it and go to sleep.

"They were the ones that took care of me while I was without my soul. They did not harm me and took care of me. Now I will do the same."

Botan frowned, biting her lip in worry.

"King Enma is currently on vacation right now but…I can take you to Lord Koenma tomorrow and let him know of your wish to speak with his father."

Yuki nodded, knowing it was the best she would get.

"That's fine. I'll meet you here after Yusuke leaves for school in the morning."

Botan nodded; still worried but pushed it aside as Yusuke came back with the Ramen his sister had asked for. She had no idea what the little girl had in mind but if she had known she would have never agreed as she had.

Yuki watched as her brother ate and spoke of what she had missed, thinking over what she planned to do. Clutching the cloak to her as she drifted off Yuki nodded to herself.

"_Yes this is the right thing to do. I will protect them both as they protected me. No matter what."_

00000000000000000

Standing on the roof of a warehouse Hiei brought his hand to his cheek in confusion. Why had she done that? What had she done? Hiei shook his head to dispel his thoughts though they only moved a bit further back.

"_I'll ask Kurama later; the fox should know. But right now I have things to do."_

Checking one last time on the now sleeping child with his Jagan eye Hiei flitted off to get everything ready. He would make sure he didn't fail as the others had.

0000000000000000

**A/N: …Alright I can admit this got away from me. This was so not what was planned for this chapter but hey at least there was some more Hiei/Yuki interaction! Other than that it is pretty long and I had fun with it. Even though it definitely got away from me and decided what it wanted to happen on its own. *glares at smirking plunnies* I'll get you guys with the next story I swear. Anyway, please Review and I hope everyone enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**MAJOR NOTE! This chapter was edited on September 28, 2011**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine.**

Chapter 6

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

Yuki rolled her emerald eyes from her seat on her bed as her brother fretted over her…again.

"Honestly; yes I'll be just fine Yusuke-nii! I'm just going to be sitting here you know!"

Yusuke sighed as he looked over his little sister; his eyes once again landing on the black cloth she had yet to take off. He knew he was being a bit over baring and over protective but he really couldn't help it. She had only just been returned to him the night before and he still didn't know what had happened to her or where she was while she was gone. And that definitely bothered him.

"I know you think I'm being over protective Yuki but please."

Yuki sighed, reaching up her arms for a hug which her brother gladly gave her.

"I know Aniki. But I'm fine."

Yusuke sighed one last time and nodded; standing and heading towards the door.

"Alright…I'll probably be at school for a bit; unless something pisses me off. So-"

Yuki laughed, cutting off what she was sure would have a rather long rant on her brother's part.

"Yes I know Aniki…everything is going to be just the same as it always is."

Yusuke grinned unrepentantly before heading for the door.

"Stay in bed Yuki!"

The door shut behind him with a bang and Yuki took the time to sag against the bed in relief.

"I was afraid he wasn't going to leave."

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea Yuki-chan."

Yuki looked over to her window where Botan floated on her oar, a worried frown on her normally cheerful face.

"I know what I'm doing. What did they say?"

Botan frowned worriedly.

"Unfortunately since King Enma is away right now you can't speak directly to him. But Lord Koenma has agreed to speak to you."

Yuki nodded as she forced her still pain filled body from her bed, moving the cloak slightly to the side to show the school uniform she had secretly put on underneath.

"That will be fine. I simply need to speak to someone of power within the Spirit World."

Botan continued to frown as she watched the obviously pained child walk towards her.

"But you are still in so much pain! Wouldn't it be better to put this off until you are well again?"

A shake of the little girls head had her black and white hair whipping around her as she looked at the blue haired messenger of death.

"No…by then it will be too late."

Botan hesitated before nodding her understanding, still obviously unhappy with all of this.

Yuki watched the conflict on the others face before reaching out to her.

"Help me up?"

000000000000000000000000000

Across town Hiei growled as he caught the tail end of Yuki's thoughts before he lost her.

"_Where the hell is she going with that Reaper in her condition?"_

He had decided to check on her through the connection the Jagan had created the night before only to find her being helped onto the Reapers Oar. He could tell that she was still exhausted and in pain but for some reason she was also extremely determined.

"_Hn. Just what is she up to? Surely the detective would not let her leave in her condition."_

Making a quick check on the detective Hiei scoffed.

"_He's in that human school…pathetic."_

Scowling harder Hiei turned his attention back to his mission after sending a quick message to Kurama; letting him know that the girl had disappeared with the Reaper.

"_Hn. For now I'll let Kurama deal with her. He will easily be able to find out where she went and retrieve her. I will complete my plan while she is gone."_

00000000000000000000000

Yuki was paler than usual as she practically jumped off the oar she had just spent the last number of terrifying minutes on.

"…Have you ever had lessons for flying that thing?"

Botan blinked confusedly for a moment before smiling brightly.

"Nope!"

Yuki scowled as her stomach tried to rebel against her again.

"Well you need them."

Botan just continued to smile obliviously as she began to lead the young girl through the halls of the castle.

"Oh come on, it was fine!"

Yuki glowered at the happy reaper before turning her attention back to her surroundings in an attempt to ignore her pain. There were odd creatures; Ogres she remembered Yusuke mentioning; running around all over the place. She had little more time for observation as Botan soon came to a stop in front of a large, ornate door.

"Well here we are. Lord Koenma is just behind these doors."

Botan paused and turned to look Yuki in the eyes, her pink eyes very serious.

"Are you sure you want to do this? It's not too late to turn back you know."

Yuki looked up at the other girl, her eyes determined.

"Open the doors please."

Botan sighed in defeat as she turned.

"Sir, Yuki Urameshi is here to see you."

"Enter."

Emerald eyes narrowed in determination as she entered the room. She wouldn't let anything stop her."

00000000000000000000

Down in the holding cells of the Castle of King Enma Kurama tensed as he got the message Hiei had sent him.

"_She left with Yusuke's assistant. But in her condition I somehow doubt Yusuke is aware of whatever she is planning. I get the feeling that he is a bit over protective of her and would never have left her alone had he thought she was planning something. The problem is…what is she planning."_

The appearance of a now familiar Ki signature entering the castle caused the thief's eyes to widen in surprise and alarm.

"Yuki…why on earth are you here?"

000000000000000

The pair stared each other down, both trying to determine something about the other and trying to see the others thoughts on what they had just discussed.

"Do we have a deal?"

Koenma eyed the young girl before him with an intrigued look in his eyes.

"You came here with everything thought out and knowing what you wanted. Your argument was sound and I can come up with no reason to say no so…yes…we have a deal. On one condition."

Yuki raised an eyebrow as she continued to stare down the Prince of the Spirit world from her seat before his desk.

"And just what would that be?"

She wasn't sure what to think really. She was glad that he had listened to her and even agreed; but what condition could be possibly give her?

Koenma lifted the remote to his viewing screen and turned it on to the battle it was currently recording.

"Your brother has entered into a battle with Hiei; whose plans we are unsure of at this time. I will release Kurama as you have asked. It is up to his actions whether or not I take this offer."

Yuki tensed; emerald eyes watching the other warily.

"His actions?"

Koenma nodded.

"Yes. If he goes and helps Hiei attack Yusuke then we will have no deal; that would have showed me that they will go back to their previous deeds no matter what. But if he goes and helps Yusuke in some way or even heads home then I will accept."

Yuki leaned back in her seat as she thought about it; allowing her aching body to relax some. She had confidence in Kurama, she knew that he would not help Hiei-kun hurt her brother, his honor wouldn't stand for that when the other had saved his life. However she doubted that he would attack Hiei-kun either. They had been partners as far as she was aware. And from what she could see neither would willingly betray their partners. Something told her they had seen too much betrayal in their lifetimes.

"I accept."

"_I know you won't let me down Kurama."_

000000000000000000000

Kurama gasped as he came to a stop in front of the warehouse where he could sense the energies of four separate beings.

"_I have no idea what's going on. Why was I released? Why was Yuki in the Spirit World? And what am I going to do now?"_

The release of demonic energy in the warehouse caused him to gasp again.

"Hiei must be very desperate to take this form. Is Yusuke really pushing him back that much?"

Making a quick decision Kurama entered the building and made his way quickly and silently to where he could hear the main fight coming from. Taking a quick look at the scene Kurama made a split second decision and jumped in front of Yusuke, taking the Sword Hiei had been aiming at the Spirit Detective in the stomach.

Yusuke's eyes widened in shock as he took in the form that had taken the sword for him.

"Kurama?"

Kurama smiled painfully over his shoulder as he threw some blood into Hiei's Jagan eye. Yusuke could take things from here he was sure. He would go and use his powers to stop the other girl from transforming. He would worry about everything else later.

00000000000000000000

"You see?"

Koenma nodded as he pulled the document he had had made up towards him.

"I do indeed. Very well. As soon as the fight is finished Botan will bring Hiei and Kurama here. Where we will tell them what has been decided. In the mean time, here is the documentation of the decision."

Yuki nodded as she took the paper to look over.

"Thank you for this."

Koenma nodded seriously as he leaned back in his chair, sucking on his pacifier harshly.

"I only hope this turns out they way you believe it will."

Yuki nodded.

"It will."

00000000000000000000

Hiei glared angrily from his place sitting beside Kurama; trying to ignore the slight guilt he felt at stabbing his partner; as he watched the Reaper girl fidget slightly. She was hiding something and he knew he wasn't the only one to realize that. He moved to get up but the firm had of Kurama held him where he was.

"Wait Hiei."

Glancing at his partner Hiei glared.

"Why the hell did you get in the way?"

Kurama frowned slightly, holding the hole in his stomach carefully.

"We both have our own 'codes' of honor Hiei. Yusuke saved my life. I was simply returning the favor."

Hiei glared but turned his head away in acceptance.

"Hn."

Kurama chucked for a moment before becoming serious.

"Hiei; while I was in the Spirit World holding cell I felt Yuki's Ki within the building."

Hiei froze, listening carefully.

"She was still there when I left but I have no idea why she was there."

Hiei growled angrily; turning furious red eyes onto the blue haired Reaper. Ignoring his partner Hiei stood and flitted in front of the girl.

Botan jumped back in fright as Hiei appeared in front of her, obviously furious about something. Yusuke moved to stand but Kurama motioned him off; trusting his partner not to loose control.

"Where is Yuki, onna?"

Botan jumped and paled slightly as Yusuke turned his attention to her as well. Immediately interested when his sisters came up. Yusuke turned his eyes to the three eyed demon for a moment, curious as to why he was asking after his sister before turning his attention back to Botan.

"Botan?"

Botan glanced around at the others; noting that even Kurama was giving her an accusing stare.

"Well..ummm….you see…"

Yusuke glared.

"Botan!"

Botan cringed away for a moment.

"Alright! When you went to make Ramen last night she asked me to take her to the Spirit World today to talk to King Enma. I took her to see Lord Koenma today after you left for school! I'm sorry!"

Yusuke glared angrily at the girl, his brown eyes flashing dangerously.

"You what?"

Hiei growled angrily as he advanced on the Reaper girl. He had left Yuki at her house so that she would be safe and this is what happens? She was meant to stay out of everything. Her body… Hiei's glare upped a notch.

"How was she even able to get out of bed?"

Yusuke glanced at the demon in confusion though Kurama nodded thoughtfully.

"That's right. The strain of her soul being forcefully pulled from her body and then reentering, along with her powers awakening should have kept her bed ridden for a week at the very least. She would have been in a considerable amount of pain."

Yusuke glared angrily at Botan as she fidgeted.

"Well…I mean she insisted she was fine…."

Yusuke growled angrily, causing raised eye brows from both Hiei and Kurama at the almost demonic sound. They hadn't thought humans capable of such a sound.

"Why would she even need to go to the Spirit World?"

A beeping interrupted Botan as she made to explain herself and all eyes turned to her again as she answered her communicator; murmuring into it for a moment before nodding and closing it. Looking over at the boys she sighed and stood.

"I have been instructed to bring Hiei and Kurama to the Spirit World. Yusuke I will pick up Yuki and bring her back as well; you just concentrate on taking care of Keiko."

Yusuke scowled, obviously unhappy with the decision before turning his attention to the two demons. Scanning his eyes from one to the other thoughtfully. They had asked after his little sister by name and Hiei especially had gotten angry when Botan had answered. But how was it that they even knew his sister enough to care?

"How do you two even know Yuki? I've never brought her on missions."

Kurama shook his head while Hiei glared at the detective angrily; his red eyes flashing.

"But you did Yusuke. During your first fight with Gouki you brought Yuki with you. Her soul was taken and we took her with us. She would have been hurt otherwise. So we kept an eye on her. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. We only found out she was your sister when she awoke the night of the full moon. And I was a bit preoccupied that night as you may remember. Hiei returned her to your house that same night as well."

Yusuke's eyes widened; swinging his eyes from one to the other.

"You…took care of her? Why?"

Hiei grunted as he crossed his arms over his tank top clad chest. He was agitated and didn't feel like explaining himself.

"Hn. She was a child. Despite what you would think detective we wouldn't simply leave a child in the state she was in."

Kurama nodded his agreement as he carefully stood and moved to lean on the shoulder of his shorter partner. The wound he had taken might have missed everything vital but he still wasn't doing all that well.

"True. Her soul fought the entire way out of her body and caused her a great deal of pain. She passed out after figuring out what was causing her pain."

Yusuke blinked as he thought everything through.

"Huh."

He was still absorbing everything though so Botan glanced from one to the other nervously before taking the chance, jumping up and grabbing her oar.

"Well Yusuke we really need to go…sooooo…."

Opening a portal to the Spirit World Botan quickly ushered the demons through before Yusuke could comprehend what had happened. It was only as it closed that Yusuke caught on.

"Hey!"

000000000000000000000000

Kurama held Hiei back as best he could as they followed the Reaper Girl through the halls of Spirit World's Castle. He knew that Hiei was upset with the blue haired girl for bringing the child to this place but he could easily see that his anger had passed rational a while ago.

"Here we go! Lord Koenma will see you both now."

Stepping aside slightly as the doors opened Botan disappeared down the hall; leaving the two demons to enter the room. Both hesitated a moment; unsure of what they would find once inside; until a voice from within, soft, tired and pained, spoke up.

"I'm glad your both ok, Hiei-kun, Kurama-nii."

Both sets of eyes widened and both made their way quickly into the room; their eyes searching out the little girl whose voice had called out to them. They found her a moment later, slumped slightly in a hard chair before the desk of the toddler ruler of the Spirit World.

Hiei's eyes glowed in anger as he moved towards the girl; highly aware of the wary Prince watching his every move as he stood towering slightly over the slumped form of the eight year old Urameshi. Yuki looked up slightly with tired and pained emerald eyes. She knew he was angry with her. He had left her at her home so that she would not interfere. But she couldn't help it.

"I was doing what I felt had to be done."

Hiei scowled but held his anger in as Kurama came up and set a hand on his shoulder. Looking down at the little girl with a feeling of dread Kurama spoke carefully, making sure to keep his eyes on the girl the whole time.

"What did you do Yuki?"

Koenma answered from his seat behind his desk, taking most of the attention off of the tired Yuki.

"She saved your lives."

Kurama's eyes narrowed at the toddler ruler as he moved forward to tower over the Prince.

"What do you mean?"

Koenma gulped as he looked up at the demon before him.

"She…she made me a deal which I accepted. You both have been put on probation but due to Yuki-chan here you are free to do what you please really. But if you kill any humans Yuki-chan is the one who will take the punishment."

Red and emerald eyes widened in shock as both whirled to look at the child sitting sheepishly in her chair.

"I didn't want you to get hurt."

Hiei's eyes glowed with anger as he flitted forward and lifted the slight girl from her seat to look her directly in the eye.

"So you put yourself on the line? Why would you do that you foolish child!"

Kurama saw the tears before Hiei did and rushed forward to try to curb his partner's understandable but slightly unreasonable anger. He too was angry but he was more concerned than anything and knew he had to be the cool head here as Hiei obviously wasn't planning to calm down fully anytime soon.

"Hiei stop!"

Hiei stopped at the sound of his partners voice and took a closer look at the small girl held firmly in his clawed hands, his eyes widening as he caught the tears in her beautiful eyes. Yuki sniffled slightly, upset that she had upset the demon who had come to mean so much to her in such a short amount of time.

"So what you wanted me to sit here and watch you die? That's what would have happened you know!"

Koenma sighed from his seat. It was true. That was the punishment he was meant to carry out. Stealing those items had never been done before sure; but that didn't mean there wasn't a high punishment for doing it.

Hiei growled lowly as he pulled the silently crying girl to his chest, cradling her as Kurama came up beside him and wrapped his cloak; which he noticed she was still wearing; tighter around her.

Kurama sighed sadly and spoke up, looking the girl in the eyes, showing how very serious he was.

"You still shouldn't have come. We would have figured something out. There was no need to put yourself through such pain and danger."

Yuki looked up, looking at the red head before shrugging and burying her head tiredly into the fire demons chest.

"I wanted to…wanted to help…to protect…"

And with that last statement she drifted off to sleep; her body finally giving in to the exhaustion and pain that had plaguing it all day long now that she finally felt safe.

Shifting the slight girl in his arms Hiei turned his attention to the young spirit ruler. He might not be able to stay angry with the child, but he most certainly could with the spirit prince.

"What sort of deal did she make brat."

Koenma shuddered under that furious red gaze and turned to the apparently more levelheaded demon, only to find no kindness in that emerald gaze.

"She…she will work alongside her brother. She isn't a spirit detective but she does work with him."

Kurama was the one who growled this time, his eyes flashing between emerald and gold.

"You would put a child…a kit in battle?"

Koenma shivered as the angry red head growled one last time before spinning on his heels and grabbing Hiei and the child.

"We're leaving. There is nothing more to discuss here."

Without another word or glance Kurama dragged the pair out, one continuing to fume while the other slept on blissfully unaware.

0000000000000000

Yusuke grinned as he took his sleeping sister from the fire demons hold. He might not have trusted the demon before but the fire demon held his sister with care, as if afraid to damage her. It was how he had been; and still was at times.

"Thanks. Did you find out why she was there?"

Kurama exchanged looks with Hiei for a moment before turning his attention back to the spirit detective.

"I think that's something you should hear from them rather than us Yusuke."

Yusuke nodded, eyes worriedly looking down at the sleeping form of his sister.

"She looks pained."

Hiei grunted as he looked over the cloaked, sleeping form.

"Hn. And she will be for a few more days at least."

Kurama nodded his agreement.

"True. Don't let her get out of bed again Yusuke. She should stay there for at least a week if not more so that her body can recover fully. If you need to go out on a case then feel free to give me a call. I would be more than happy to spend time with her."

Yusuke looked over the thieves, he barely knew the pair but Yuki apparently trusted them. And she was often wary of people. Plus they had taken care of her before and were obviously worried about her now. So taking the paper Kurama had written his information on Yusuke nodded.

"I will. Don't worry. And thanks."

Kurama nodded while Hiei grunted before they both disappeared. Looking down at his sister once again Yusuke grinned as he took in the sleeping face.

"You are way too stubborn for your own good."

But he wouldn't know just how stubborn she truly was for a while yet. For Yuki Urameshi certainly wasn't done yet.

0000000000000000000000

**A/N: Editing every story ever written by me…fun**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Editing is no fun…**

**MAJOR NOTE! This chapter was edited on September 28, 2011**

-Other line of phone-

"_**Other presence in mind."**_

"_Thoughts."_

Chapter 7

Two days after her little trip to Spirit World Yuki still hadn't woken up. Botan shrugged her shoulders helplessly as she looked up into Yusuke's worried brown eyes.

"I'm sorry Yusuke, but I really can't tell you what's wrong with her. Other than being colder than what could be considered safe for a human; which you have told me is normal for her; there appears to be nothing wrong with her at all."

Yusuke growled as he turned to continue pacing around the room as he had been for the last several minutes as Botan had used her powers to scan over his sister.

"If there's nothing wrong then why hasn't she woken up yet? Hiei and Kurama said that she should rest for a week but not that she wouldn't wake up!"

Botan shrugged helplessly again, watching as the teenaged Spirit Detective passed by her in restless agitation.

"I'm not sure Yusuke but we have to get going soon. I need to get back to work and you need to get to Genkai's tournament. I'm sure your mother will take good care of Yuki-chan."

Yusuke looked over his shoulder into the living room as Botan left out the window, heading back to the Spirit World.

"Yeah; like I'm going to trust that."

His mother laughed drunkenly as she watched a commercial on TV, chugging her beer like it was water. Taking another glance back at his still sister Yusuke sat on the side of the bed, brushing her hair to the side gently. He was concerned; he knew he had no choice but to complete this mission. Botan may have thought he was only doing it for the tickets to the main event at Tokyo Dome but he was really doing it for Yuki.

Gently brushing his hand over her pale, cold cheek he sighed. If this Rando demon got a hold of Genkai's technique Koenma said that he would kill until he found the limit of his new technique. Yuki would be in danger if that happened and that was something he wouldn't allow that to happen.

Glancing over to his sister's bedside table Yusuke caught sight of a slip of paper fluttering slightly in the breeze from the still open window. Brows furrowing he stood slowly; hand trailing slowly from his sister's cheek; and made his way over to the table, picking the slip up as he reached it. Looking at the information on it Yusuke smirked.

"Well, here's an idea. …Kinda forgot I had this…"

Moving out of his sisters room Yusuke avoided his drunken mother with the ease of long practice, searching quickly for the phone. Finding it buried under a pile of dirty dishes in the kitchen he gave a cry of triumph. Looking down at the information on the piece of paper Yusuke quickly dialed the number given to him.

Hopefully, the other really wouldn't mind the call.

00000000000000000000

The phone ringing from the front hall caught the attention of the black haired woman sitting calmly in an armchair. Looking up slightly, silver blue eyes glanced towards the stairs, looking for the son she was sure would be on his way down; rushing to ensure she didn't get up and strain herself in anyway. When she saw no one but heard movement upstairs she smiled slightly and levered herself from her chair. Good, she could use a bit of exercise. And there really was no reason for her beloved son to worry over her. Ignoring the slight tiredness she felt as she rose from her seat she made her way slowly, steadily to the hall. Picking up the phone in her delicate hands she brought the receiver to her ear.

"Hello?"

There was nothing for a moment, though she could hear laughing and such in the background before a young man spoke up on the other end.

-"Can I speak to Ku-ah Shuichi please?"-

Shiori Minamino smiled as she looked up, seeing her son coming down the stairs.

"Of course. Are you a friend of Shuichi's?"

Again there was nothing for a moment before the young man spoke again.

-"Yeah. He gave me this number a bit ago."-

Shiori smiled again looking to the stairs where he son stood frozen; shock hidden rather well but still obvious to her on his face.

"Who can I tell him is calling dear?"

-Ah…Yusuke Urameshi."-

She smiled at the hesitant tone, keeping her eyes locked on the beautiful emeralds of her sons.

"Alright Yusuke dear here he is."

Kurama's eyes widened as he heard the name his mother had said. He had heard the phone ringing from his room upstairs and had been on his way down to get it when it had stopped ringing. It hadn't been until he heard his mother answer that he had realized she had gotten up to answer it herself.

"Mother you shouldn't have gotten up; you know what the doctors said."

Shiori smiled as she handed the phone to her son.

"I know dear, but I can't sit still all day you know. I'm fine, just a little tired. Now talk to your friend; I'm going to go back and sit down again."

Reaching up the loving woman gently set her hand on her son's cheek before moving back into the living room, giving him some privacy.

Watching his mother go back to her chair Kurama sighed slightly before putting the phone to his ear.

"Yusuke?"

There was an audible sigh of relief and Kurama couldn't help but grin slightly. It seemed that there was something that could make the Great Spirit Detective nervous; he supposed he could understand though.

-"Yeah. Uhh…your mom?"-

Kurama chuckled as he took another look into the living room.

"Yes, she just got back from the hospital today. The doctors let her out on the condition that she relax."

There was another sigh on the line.

-"That's good."-

Kurama waited, knowing there had to be a reason for Yusuke to call him. He certainly hadn't expected the other teen to call so soon. When nothing was forthcoming and the only thing he could really hear was distant laughing he spoke up, frowning slightly.

"Yusuke?"

-"…I have another mission but…"-

Kurama frowned again, unaware that his mother was watching from her place in the living room, studying his expressions.

"But what?"

-"….Yuki hasn't woken up yet."-

Surprise was the main emotion the red head felt, worry was another.

"She should have woken up by now though."

A hum of agreement was his answer.

-"Umm…could you watch Yuki for me? This mission is one I definitely can't put off and….I don't trust my mother."-

Kurama blinked, confused before nodding.

"Of course; I would be happy to take her Yusuke. How about I come by your place to collect some of her things before you come back here with me to drop her off. Do you know how long you'll be gone?"

-"No. It's supposed to be a tournament for some old hag Genkai to find her apprentice. I'm supposed to win to make sure some demon by the name of Rando doesn't get her powers. So hopefully not to long."-

Kurama choked on a laugh.

"_Obviously Koenma decided not to tell Yusuke that should he win he would be training with Genkai. But Rando…yes I have heard of a demon by that name. The Human Hunter I believe they call him. Should he get a hold of Genkai's technique there is no telling when he'll stop killing."_

"Alright Yusuke. I'll leave now then alright? I'll check on Yuki-chan once I get there as well. She might just be over exhausted but you can never be too careful."

-"Yeah, hey thanks Kurama. You're a life saver. I was really worried about her."-

Kurama nodded his understanding.

"I understand. I'll see you in a bit Yusuke."

Exchanging a few more words Kurama finally hung up the phone and reached for his coat hanging beside the door.

"Shuichi?"

Kurama paused and turned to look at his mother. Smiling he made his way over to her after grabbing his coat.

"I'm going to go over to a friend's house for a bit mother. He has to go away for a while and for some reason didn't trust his mother with his little sisters care. She's only eight years old and I offered to watch her should he need me to. Is that alright? I don't know how long she would be staying."

Shiori smiled brightly as she gripped her son's hands in her own.

"It's perfectly fine dear, it might be nice to have a child in the house again. And a little girl too! Is she alright though? You sounded worried."

Kurama shrugged.

"I'm not sure. She should be though. I'm going to check up on her once I get there. I'll see you soon though, ok mother? Get some rest while I'm gone."

Shiori watched her son carefully for a moment, judging for herself whether things were really alright or not, before nodding.

"Alright, I'll rest for a bit dear. But I will have lunch ready when you get back with your friends alright?"

Kurama smiled.

"That's fine mother. I'll see you soon then."

With a final smile Kurama walked out the door, closing it softly behind him.

"Hmm, perhaps I'll get the room next to Shuichi's ready."

00000000000000000000000

Kurama blinked as he stood outside the door of the Urameshi apartment. His sense of smell was strong, but even so…even standing outside the door the smell of alcohol was almost overwhelming.

"_It wasn't that bad the other night. Though Hiei did say that the Urameshi's mother was drunk when he dropped Yuki off the night of the full moon. And he said that she wasn't even aware that her children weren't home. Is that why Yusuke asked me to watch Yuki rather than his mother?"_

Shaking off his thoughts quickly Kurama raised his hands and knocked on the door, making sure he knocked hard enough to be heard over anything in the building.

000000000000000

Yusuke looked up as he heard a knock on the front door. Glancing back at his sister Yusuke rose from his place on the bed and made his way quickly out into the hall way.

"Yuuuusuke!"

Yusuke scowled as he glanced into the living room.

"What is it mother of the year."

Atsuko Urameshi either ignored her sons sarcasm or; more than likely; didn't hear it.

"Where ya going Yuuusuke? Hahaha!"

Yusuke's scowl became even more pronounced as he looked at his obviously drunk mother sprawled out in the living room among her numerous empty bottles.

"_Seriously? I just cleaned that room up yesterday! That means that all those bottles are from today alone! There has to be at least a pack, if not more. Glad I called Kurama. Speaking of…"_

"I'm not going anywhere yet."

Scowling one last time as his mother laughed drunkenly Yusuke continued past the living room and stopped at the door just as another knock sounded. Opening the door Yusuke softened his scowl as he caught the emerald eyes of the red headed thief.

"Hey Kurama. Thanks for this."

Kurama smiled as he caught Yusuke's slightly annoyed but grateful brown eyes. His sensitive hearing had enabled him to hear some of what was said inside a few moments before.

"It's no problem Yusuke. I rather liked Yuki during the little bit of time I got to spend with her while she was awake. And Hiei seemed especially fond of her."

Yusuke blinked as he moved to the side, allowing the other teen into the hall.

"Yeah…about that…what's up with that?"

Kurama chuckled, doing his best to ignore the smell of alcohol that had become nearly overwhelming the moment he had stepped into the apartment.

"I'm not particularly sure actually. When Yuki-chan's soul was finally retrieved, her powers activated while I was gone and Hiei was watching her. He sat outside the room until I got home that night, watching over her. A few days later she woke up, and Hiei again stayed with her, helping her with the pain she felt."

Kurama smiled again as he looked at Yusuke's stunned face out of the corner of his eye.

"In all the time I have known him, I have never seen Hiei act with such care. Especially towards a human."

Yusuke glanced over at the red headed demon as he began to lead the other away from the door.

"Why did you take her from the forest?"

Kurama paused momentarily as they began to pass by the living room. Looking at the woman sprawled out laughing and drinking in the living room in what appeared to be her pajamas Kurama cringed slightly.

"You can see why I asked you to take care of her for me."

Kurama nodded though he knew it wasn't a question.

"Yes. But to answer your question it was Hiei who took Yuki-chan that day. He caught her as she passed out and carried her all the way to my house. He said that he wasn't just going to leave a child as she was."

Yusuke blinked, slightly shocked at the actions of the three-eyed demon.

"Wow…that's unexpected."

Kurama chuckled as they came to a stop outside an open door.

"True. I was rather surprised as well. Now what do we have here?"

Yusuke frowned in concern as he looked into the room.

"I had Botan take a look at her but she could find nothing wrong. She hasn't moved once since you brought her home."

Kurama hummed to himself as he surveyed the room. Hiei had told him what he had seen of the house, and even though he hadn't truly said anything he had made it perfectly clear without words how displeased he was. But he really hadn't expected this.

You couldn't even really tell that the room belonged to a girl of eight. There were no toys scattered about or brightly colored pillows on the bed. It was odd really.

"It doesn't look like a little girl's room, does it?"

Emerald eyes met brown.

"Our mother doesn't work, as you can probably guess. I can't remember if she ever has. As far as I'm aware we live off of child support."

Kurama glanced around the room again.

"Yuki-chan is adopted though isn't she? So child support would only apply for you correct?"

He had definitely noticed the foreign appearance of the youngest Urameshi. Though the pair looked enough alike that he supposed they could pass for half-siblings or something like that.

"Right. I found her nearly buried in the snow one Christmas, she was around two I'd guess. I brought her back to the house and warmed her up, she was nearly blue."

Kurama's eyes widened.

"_Could that have been it? The reason her powers aren't as normal humans are. Most humans can manifest their spiritual energy into a weapon, or use it for healing or other special gifts. But never have I heard of a human who could manifest an element or sub element like Yuki seems to be able to. Could that incident have affected her spiritual powers? Could it have adapted in order to ensure she survived?"_

"So then, your mother wouldn't get child support from her would she?"

He would put those thoughts to the side for now; and discuss them with Hiei before he brought it up to either of the siblings. Yusuke shrugged.

"I would have thought that too but…when I was old enough to understand these things I went ahead and checked. The amount of money we got each month increased around the time Yuki joined the family. There is no listed source or anything like that, just an increase in money. It was after that that I began withdrawing a certain amount of money each month."

"Yusuke! Yuki! Mommy's going out for some fun!"

Yusuke glanced back over his shoulder at the door, as did Kurama as they heard the woman stumble out the door.

"So that we would have the money for the things Yuki and I needed; rent and bills included; and so that our mother wouldn't spend it all on her drinks."

Kurama frowned in concern as he turned his eyes back to the other teen.

"Is it always like this?"

Yusuke blinked before grinning a carefree grin.

"Most of the time, but it has gotten better."

Kurama's emerald eyes showed his doubt even though he said nothing as he made his way over to the still girls side.

"Right; well let's have a look at her."

Yusuke nodded, watching with worried brown eyes as the red headed demon looked over his sister. Blinking, Yusuke thought over their previous conversation for a moment before turning his attention back to the demon.

"Wait a minute what powers?"

Kurama paused in his scanning to look back at the Spirit Detective, emerald eyes amused.

"…You're just now catching onto that?"

Yusuke scowled, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"That's not the point."

Kurama chuckled, thoroughly amused by the detective's embarrassment.

"Yes well; I'm not entirely sure how it happened but apparently Yuki-chan has power over ice."

Yusuke blinked as he watched the demon stand beside his sister's bed.

"…Ice?"

Kurama nodded.

"I'm not really sure myself as I have only seen it once and she was unconscious at the time so I can't tell you much about it."

Yusuke turned to study his sister, silently watching her as he thought.

"…So…is that why she's always been so cold to the touch?"

Kurama looked up, curious.

"She's always been that way then?"

Yusuke shrugged as he moved over to the closet.

"Far as I know. Is she going to need training for this?"

Kurama paused at the insightful question form the detective. Seemed that there was more to the young detective than there appeared.

"It would probably be for the best. But I think we've got that covered. Hiei mentioned something to me. Or rather; he came back mumbling about foolish girls who thought they could train on their own."

Yusuke cringed as he pulled two duffel bags from his sister's closet.

"That sounds like something she would do. Yuki can be extremely stubborn and doesn't often ask for help. Especially since she is sometimes picked on by the kids in her class."

Kurama frowned as he gently brushed his hand over the dual colored hair. Children often isolated those who they felt were different from them. And while Yuki held no accent to instantly make her stand out, her appearance was enough.

"I see. Well right now I can't find anything truly wrong with her. I'll be able to check her more thoroughly once we get her to my house. And if I can't find anything and she doesn't get any better I'm sure Hiei will be able and willing to help."

Yusuke smiled as he set the bags on the foot of the bed.

"Thanks Kurama; for everything."

Kurama smiled as well as he took the bags and slung them over his shoulder.

"You're welcome Yusuke. I'll take care of her for as long as you need me to."

Yusuke grinned as he bent and scooped Yuki out of her blankets and into his arms.

"It should only be a few days at the most. This tournament shouldn't last that long."

Kurama stifled a chuckle.

"If you say so Yusuke. …What is she wearing?"

Yusuke blinked; confused by both statements before looking down at the black cloth he had only truly recognized after Kurama had explained things to him.

"Apparently Hiei's cloak. I had thought it looked familiar but couldn't place it until you said something. She hasn't let go of the thing since she was returned, so I just wrapped her up in it."

Kurama's eyes widened as his suspicions were confirmed.

"_Could it be though? Could that be the reason…?"_

"Huh…I'll have to ask him about that. Though I'm not sure he'll answer; he can be rather tight lipped at times."

Yusuke smirked as he shifted to cradle the small form in his arms.

"I can imagine that."

Kurama chuckled.

"Is this everything?"

He lifted the two bags slightly. Yusuke nodded.

"Yeah, the smaller of the two is mine. The other has some of Yuki's things; including her house keys."

Kurama frowned again at the small bags of the two but nodded anyway.

"Right. Ready to go?"

Yusuke grinned and nodded.

"Lead the way."

0000000000000000000

Yusuke looked around curiously as he followed slightly behind Kurama down a neat and obviously upper-class street. They had passed out of the sector of town where he had lived all of his life just a little bit ago but the difference was already quite obvious. The houses here were just that; houses. There were no apartment buildings in this sector of town. Only upscale houses. He had never really had a need to go to this part of the city; even though it wasn't especially far from either one of their schools.

After all, the gangs and people he had wanted to fight stayed out of this part of the city mostly. And with the way his mother was there was no way they would ever be living in such a place so he hadn't seen a need to come here. Taking one more look around Yusuke glanced over at the red head.

"You live out here?"

Kurama looked over at the Spirit Detective for a moment.

"Yes. For as long as I can remember really. We live in a rather large house actually. There are two floors, a basement and around four bedrooms I think. Though I know there are others rooms which could likely be changed."

Yusuke blinked, stunned.

"Why so much room? It's just you and your mom isn't it?"

Kurama nodded as they turned up another street.

"Yes. I asked her that same question myself once actually. She told me that, once her and my father had wanted to have a large family. But my father was killed before they could have any more. And she didn't want to raise me anywhere other than the house my father had chosen for us. That was all she would ever say on the matter."

Yusuke hummed slightly but didn't say anything more as they came to a stop on the stoop of an admittedly large house. Taking a glance at the detective Kurama chuckled a moment before opening the door and entering, holding the door open for the siblings before closing and locking it behind them.

"Mother, I'm home."

He knew for a fact that his mother wouldn't be sitting in her chair reading. She wouldn't have been able to sit still that long he was sure. And he was right as his mother came down the stairs, smiling at them as she wiped her hands on the apron she had tied onto her waist.

"Shuichi dear, good I just finished. And you must be Yusuke-kun correct?"

Yusuke blushed slightly but bowed to the woman as best he could with his sister in his arms.

"Yes mam. Just Yusuke is fine though."

Shiori smiled at him before turning her attention to the small form in his arms. Seeing the state the child was in Shiori gasped and rushed forward, hovering worriedly.

"Is she alright? Should we call a doctor? She looks so pale."

Kurama smiled and gently took hold of his mother's shoulders, causing her attention to turn to him rather than the uncomfortable Detective and his prone sister.

"She'll be fine mother. She was sick recently so she will sleep for a while. I'm not sure when she'll wake though."

Shiori studied her son for a moment before nodding.

"Alright dear. Set her on the couch then. I've got a few more things to do."

Kurama sighed but nodded as Yusuke stepped forward once more.

"Thank you for watching my sister for me Minamino-san. I hope not to be gone too long."

Shiori smiled at the polite boy.

"It's no trouble at all. And please call me Shiori. You are both welcome here. And don't you worry about a thing, she'll be just fine."

Yusuke grinned slightly.

"Alright Shiori-san."

With one last smile she moved through a door to their right and disappeared, giving the boys some privacy. Gesturing for Yusuke to follow Kurama led him into the living room where Yusuke set his sister gently on the couch. Brushing his hand over her hair softly Yusuke spoke to her in low soft tones for a moment before standing and turning his attention to Kurama.

"Thanks again Kurama. I owe you one."

Kurama smiled as he led Yusuke back to the door.

"Everything will be fine Yusuke. As soon as Hiei gets here I'll have him take a look at her. And he should be coming by within the next couple of days, if not hours."

Yusuke nodded as he turned to leave, before pausing. Glancing back over his shoulder at the red head he grinned.

"And tell Hiei thanks for me too would ya?"

Kurama chuckled, emerald eyes alight with laughter as he nodded. After a few more words the two parted ways. Yusuke left on his way to Genkai's tournament and Kurama to talk his mother into resting some, leaving Yuki to rest on the couch for the moment, safely encased in Hiei's cloak.

00000000000000000

"_Where am I? What is this place?"_

"_**Your mind."**_

"_My mind?"_

"_**Yes."**_

"_Who are you?"_

"_**I am your partner."**_

"_Partner?"_

"_**Yes."**_

"_Where are you? I can't see anything."_

"_**It is up to you to find me. Only once you find me will we truly be partners. You must battle this snow storm to do that."**_

"_Snow storm? But I'm not cold."_

"_**You are a child of ice. The cold will not affect you."**_

"_Do you at least have a name?"_

"_**We will see if you can hear my name once we meet. Now find me, Yuki Urameshi."**_

00000000000000000000000000

**A/N: Well there we go people! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey there! There is a list of stories at the end that are kicking me to update so please read those! And again please look into Collective-Imaginations. If the link in the last chapter didn't work put the name into Google search engine.**

**MAJOR NOTE! This chapter was edited on September 28, 2011**

-"Other line of phone"-

"_**Other presence in mind."**_

"_Thoughts."_

_Within the mind_

**Chapter 8**

_White. All I can see is white. I can feel a strong wind battering me and I know I should be cold, but I just can't seem to feel it._

"_**Find me."**_

_That voice again, it is deep and to me it sounds like this storm is the one doing the talking. But that isn't possible. Wait; maybe that isn't right. Demons are real, so why can't this be real. I need a heading._

"_**You must fight the storm."**_

_I understand that…but I will not move until I have a heading. I will not move blindly into a situation I know nothing about. Whether this is my own mind or not._

"_**Hahaha! Amusing little human. Fine then, sense the energies around you. This is your mind but this is where I reside."**_

_Energies? Fine then…no need to laugh. Can he read my mind? I'm positive I was thinking to myself here._

"_**You need to work on that little human, you are not actively broadcasting but I can still here you."**_

_Well that's great. Alright so energies right? Let's see._

_Color seemed to thread its way through the swirling world of white, greens and blues mixing together and separating into strands to trail through the snow._

_Now there's color. Two colors. But which…which one is mine? The green….or the blue?_

000000000000000000000000

Kurama glanced worriedly out the bedroom window from his spot on the bed beside the still comatose child. It had been four days since Yusuke had left his sister in his care. And yet still…

"Shuichi?"

Looking back towards the door he smiled slightly at his mother. He knew that she was concerned over the child's condition; so was he really; but he had a feeling that things wouldn't end well if he took the girl to the hospital.

"She'll be fine mother."

He had told her the same thing for days now and he knew she doubted it but it was really all he could do.

Shiori looked skeptically at her son but sighed, letting it go once again. She trusted her son too much to question him right now.

"Alright dear. I just wanted to let you know that I was going out. I'm not sure when I'll be back."

Kurama's brow furrowed in concern.

"Are you sure your well enough for this?"

Shiori smiled at her sons concern.

"Don't worry; I'm taking the car."

Still slightly concerned Kurama nods.

"Alright. I'll see you when you get back."

Shiori smiled happily at her boy and after exchanging a few more words with him she leaves. Watching his mother leave Kurama sighed and looked back out the window, beginning to send out a concentrated portion of his energy; giving it a desperate feel to it.

"Hopefully this will catch your attention Hiei."

Halfway across the city ruby eyes snapped open before the owner of those eyes flitted off.

000000000000000000000

_The storm continued to rage as Yuki studied the strands of color before her. Emerald eyes followed the strands out, into the storm before something else caught her attention._

_Wait a minute! Both of these lead both away from me and to me._

"_**And?"**_

_The voice sounded almost amused to her, but she ignored it as she thought._

_And since there are no other strands…these strands lead to me. And you are a part of me!_

"_**Very good child; you've figured it out."**_

_But why are there two strands of different colors?_

"_**Find me and I will answer your questions."**_

_As the voice faded away Yuki blinked at the storm and huffed._

"_Great, I have to battle a snow storm in my own mind. How does that work?"_

_Deep, resonating laughter was her only answer._

00000000000000000

Kurama jumped up as he felt Hiei's fiery energy approaching the bedroom window. Hurrying over he opened it just as the fire demon landed on the sill. Emerald eyes smiled into irritated ruby as Kurama moved his body slightly to block the bed. No need to get the unpredictable little demon even angrier before he could explain.

"Hello Hiei, thank you for coming."

Hiei glared; irritated that he had responded to his partners call at all when there was obviously nothing wrong.

"Hn. What do you want fox?"

Kurama winced; hopefully this wouldn't anger the other even more. But he wasn't sure, with how protective he seemed to be of the child.

"Try not to get angry Hiei but Yuki-chan hasn't woken up yet."

Hiei growled, red eyes flashing angrily.

"What?"

Kurama cringed and moved out of the way so Hiei could see the child lying still beneath the sheets, the only thing letting anyone know she was even alive being the slow, frail looking rise and fall of her chest.

"I couldn't find anything wrong with her when Yusuke called me. That was four days ago. Apparently Botan; the reaper girl; couldn't find anything either."

Hiei growled angrily and flitted from the sill to stand beside the child's bed. Placing a clawed hand on the girl's forehead Hiei's eyes narrowed even further when there was no reaction.

"Where is the detective?"

"He had a mission; which is why Yuki-chan is here with me."

Hiei blinked momentarily distracted as he glanced at the red headed fox.

"He trusted you with his sister's safety after everything?"

How foolish could the detective be? How naïve?

Kurama smiled, guessing what was going through the others mind.

"I think that might have more to do with Yuki-chan here."

He indicated the child with a tilt of his head.

"It seems that Yusuke values his sister's thoughts and opinions. She trusts us so, so will he. It also helps that we cared for her after the Orb took her soul."

Hiei scoffed, though his estimation of the detective did go up some. He was well aware that very few humans would even consider the opinions of those younger than themselves. That was one thing he often scoffed at in humans.

A shift in temperature caught Hiei's attention as the hand on the child's skin became significantly colder.

"Her temperature just dropped."

Brows furrowed, Kurama moved forward to look over the others shoulder.

"How could you tell?"

Hiei blinked, lifting his hand up to look at.

"…My hands cold."

Kurama's eyes widened. For Hiei to say that it must have dropped drastically; especially because as a child born of both fire and ice Hiei had a very high tolerance for those elements.

"Why though? There is nothing physically wrong with her."

Hiei's eyes gazed at the still, pale face for a moment.

"Hn. Then that leaves spiritually and mentally."

000000000000000000000000

_Panting Yuki paused for breath, bending over her knees as she scanned her surroundings. She had no idea how long she had been walking, battling the harsh winds and heavy snow but she could feel her strength fading._

"_**You won't last much longer child. Give up for now and try another day; I will still be here."**_

_The voice sounded almost sad and Yuki glared into the mass of swirling white._

"_I will not back down and I will not fail! You and this storm will not beat me!"_

_Stumbling back to her feet and taking off into the storm again she firmed her resolve._

00000000000000000

Kurama glanced over at where Hiei had the youngest Urameshi cradled on his lap on the bed from his new seat on the window.

"How are you going to check how she's doing spiritually?"

Hiei glanced at his partner as he removed the warded headband from his forehead, exposing the closed Jagan.

"With the Jagan. I'll check that first."

Gold tinted emerald eyes; now more of an equal mix gold and emerald; lit up with curiosity as the red head leaned forward.

"Is there anyway I can see that too?"

Hiei looked up at the curious eyes of his partner and sighed. Damn the curiosity of the fox.

"Hn. Get over here."

00000000000000000000

"_OW!"_

_Yuki rubbed at her ankle slowly, glancing back to see what she had tripped over this time. Emerald eyes caught sight of the spike covered root sticking out of the ground not far behind her and narrowed._

"_That is the fifth time I've tripped over one of those! What are they? And how have they even survived here?"_

"_**Ignore them as best you can right now. If you can find me we will discuss it."**_

"_IF? WHEN!"_

00000000000000000000

"What…is this?"

Hiei didn't answer as he studied the child before them. After using his Jagan eye to let Kurama see what he did he had used his Jagan to see the flow of energy within the little girl they had laid out across their laps. But never had he expected this.

A blue energy with a cold feel to it seemed to flow freely through her body. But there was also another energy beneath all that. This one was an emerald green the same shade as the child's eyes. It sat relatively passively within the center of the mass of blue energy; though it appeared to slowly be trying to merge with the blue energy.

"I've never seen anyone with two forms of energy before other than…"

Kurama knew what Hiei was implying but ignored it for now in favor of a more pressing issue.

"There are gold…chains wrapped around most of her form and you're worried about two different energies?"

Hiei flinched away as the fox's irate yell hurt his ears. He scowled at the other demon for a moment before turning his attention to the 'chains'.

Maybe that wasn't the best way to describe them though. They looked more…dangerous and primitive than that.

But the fox was right, this was cause for concern. They seemed to crisscross over the small girl's entire form, the only place left untouched being her head. But that didn't look intentional, the chains appearing broken around the area of her neck.

"…It looks to be restricting her."

"Restricting what though?"

Hiei's eyes scanned over the girl's form, studying her energies movements within its 'prison'.

"Her growth, her power, her potential and at one point her mind."

Kurama's eyes hardened as he eyed the broken portion of the chain.

"What do you think made it break?"

Ruby eyes narrowed as his Jagan began to scrutinize everything.

"A trauma of some kind; or a drastic change in how she viewed things."

Kurama blinked, thinking.

"Could Yusuke finding her and taking her in have done it?"

Hiei didn't answer for a moment as he studied the chain even closer with his Jagan. The ends seemed almost…like they exploded. Hiei smirked.

"I think it was the detective himself actually. The chain appears to have exploded."

The red head blinked, highly confused now as he too looked at the chain.

"What do you mean? This damage looks old."

Hiei shook his head.

"No, it is old. The toddler Prince only taught him how to use the power he's always had."

Kurama's eyes widened as he turned his attention to the silently but obviously amused fire demon.

"So you think Yusuke's power instinctually destroyed the chain?"

Hiei thought about it a bit more as he studied the rest of the chain.

"I think his power instinctively helped when he unconsciously felt something was wrong with his sister and has continued to chip away at it all without his knowledge."

"Can we do something?"

000000000000000000000

_Yuki gasped as her bloodied hands grasped the frozen stone before her. Pulling herself up one final time she collapsed to the ground, exhausted and in pain. She had tripped and stumbled her way through the storm; cutting herself on those spiky roots the whole way; until she had reached the base of a cliff._

…_And wasn't it just her luck that the energy went up. But at least she seemed to be outside of the storm now._

"_**You've made it."**_

_Frozen air puffed over her skin, more like the breath of a large being than the storm she had just fought her way through._

_Tiredly, almost hesitantly, she looked up and dazed emerald eyes locked with solid ruby._

00000000000000000

Kurama sighed, rubbing his temples, trying to sooth away the headache that was prominent now that the Jagan had released him. They hadn't even checked the girl's mind, only getting as far as her spirit. And with all that had been found there…

"You're sure there's nothing we can do?"

Hiei nodded, Jagan now partially closed as he rested against the headboard of the bed.

"Yes. If we deliberately try something the 'chains' might tighten."

Kurama frowned, deeply troubled by all of this.

"So then what are we supposed to do?"

Hiei glanced down at the still girl, lying comatose under the covers beside his leg.

"We wait and watch. That's all we can do."

Kurama growled; catching Hiei by surprise; sounding very like the more animalistic Yoko Kurama in his rage.

"But that-!"

A flare of frigid energy had both demons tensing to run; remembering the last time they had felt such a flare. Turning their attention back to the child they watched as ice began to gather at her right hand, before moving out from there, shaping itself.

"Hiei?"

"I don't know."

000000000000000000

_Yuki's eyes widened, the dazed look clearing as childish curiosity took over._

"_Who are you?"_

"_**Your partner."**_

_Yuki struggled to push herself up with her tattered little hands as she watched what she could now see was a huge dragon made of ice._

"_Partner?"_

_She didn't even start as a long, frozen tail came and wrapped around her middle, picking her up off the ground gently; almost lovingly; and curling its giant body around her._

"_**Yes, your partner; your Zanpakutou."**_

"_Zanpakutou?"_

_The dragon's giant head nodded, ruby eyes studying her._

"_**Yes. A Zanpakutou is…a sword with a soul I suppose."**_

_Yuki studied him; for the dragons voice pointed rather obviously toward male; before scowling lightly._

"_You don't need to beat around the bush here."_

_Those eyes studied her a moment before that giant head moved down so that one of his large eye was level with her head._

"_**Very well. Zanpakutou are souls, weapons that are born when their wielder dies and die when they do."**_

_Emerald eyes blanked momentarily as the eight year olds quick and sharp mind tried to process this._

"_But…what?"_

"_**When the Orb of Baas took your soul you essentially died and then were revived; awakening me….and your powers."**_

_Yuki blinked alright that made more sense. But then why…?_

"_Does Aniki have a Zanpakutou as well then?"_

_A shake of the giant head was her answer._

"_Why not?"_

"_**Mostly because of how he was revived, he will have a spirit beast rather than a Zanpakutou."**_

_Yuki blinked, remembering her brother's story of his time amongst the dead._

"_Oh."_

_There seemed to be amusement in that form now._

"…_So…I'm confused."_

_And oh didn't she just hate admitting that._

"_**As your partner I will appear in the outside world as a sword. Though it is only once you activate me for the first time that I will take on my own unique form; right now I will appear very ordinary. You will use my name; once you have it; to use me and my powers through it. I will also act as a guide here, teaching you what I can."**_

_Yuki gazed into those giant eyes for a moment. She wanted to know the name of this beautifully powerful creature. But she had a few other questions first._

"_Do a lot of people have Zanpakutou's?"_

_The dragon shook his head._

"_**No. Each Zanpakutou is unique as is its wielder. But the way a person awakens their Zanpakutou is difficult as the wielder must die and then be revived..."**_

"_And that doesn't happen very often does it?"_

_Yuki deadpanned as she thought of her brother and herself. What were the chances really?_

_There was definitely amusement in the frozen form this time._

"_**No, it doesn't."**_

_Yuki's lips twitched into a smile before she turned her head to look back at the edge of the cliff._

"_Those roots…"_

_The dragons head rose as he too looked at the cliffs edge._

"_**Those are the representation your mind has chosen to give the chains on you within your winter mindscape. Forced and unnatural in such a setting as they are forced and unnatural on you."**_

_Yuki's head snapped around to stare at the giant, wedge shaped head._

"_Chains?"_

"_**Yes. Ask the fox and the flame that watch over you. They will explain."**_

_Yuki watched the dragon solemnly. There were other questions she wanted to ask but they could wait for another time._

"_Then what is your name?"_

_The giant head raised, eyes locking with her own._

"_**MY NAME IS-"**_

0000000000000000

"Hyorinmaru."

The soft, slightly distant voice from the still girl startled the two demons, but not as much as the sword that was revealed as the ice shattered.

It looked rather plain, the sheath and hilt appearing ordinary. But there was power and a sense of knowledge that bellied that.

"Fox?"

In this instance Hiei felt it best to turn to the older demon for answers. Kurama's eyes never left the sword and the girl who clutched it tightly in her small hand.

"I don't know Hiei. But it appears that that sword was what was keeping her comatose, she's sleeping peacefully now."

And it was true, for the first time in almost a week the small still black cloaked child moved. The little hand clutched the sheath of the sword in her hand and turned on her side, pressing her face into Hiei's thigh.

Hiei's ruby eyes widened in panic and surprise as he shot a desperate look to the fox still by the window.

Kurama covered his mouth with his hand to smother his laughter. He highly doubted even his affection for the child would stop Hiei from killing him should he let on how amusing Hiei's panic was. Moving from his place by the window Kurama walked past the bed; knowing ruby eyes were following his every move; and stopped with his hand on the door knob.

Glancing back he studied the picture the two made before smirking.

"She should wake up by morning. I'm going to try to get a hold of Yusuke. Watch over her for me would you?"

He didn't wait for the answer, simply letting himself out and shutting the door softly but firmly behind him.

Blood red eyes glared angrily at the closed door, willing it to open so he could set the mischievous fox on fire.

A shift against his leg caused him to look down. Seeing the scrunched up nose of the girl and the agitated tilt of her eyes he reached down and hesitantly placed his clawed hand on her head.

Seeing the agitation leave the pale face Hiei turned his attention to the window, his hand unconsciously running through the thick dual colored hair as he began making plans. It was time the youngest Urameshi started her own training.

0000000000000000000000

Kurama sighed as he listened to the phone ringing against his ear. Finally he could give Yusuke some good news. The other teen had called everyday for the past four days, his worry over his sister distracting him from his mission and later his training. He admired that about the teen though, his love and protectiveness for his sister.

After getting a brief look at the Urameshi siblings home life Kurama had the feeling that little Yuki-chan had been raised primarily by her brother, which explained some of her traits as well as Yusuke's protectiveness. But it was also good to see that while protective, he was willing to give her space and let her make her own decisions.

A click over the line had Kurama pulling out of his thoughts.

-"Yeah?"-

Kurama blinked; that most definitely wasn't Yusuke. Could it be…?

"Master Genkai?"

-"Who's askin?"-

"Ah, my name is Kurama…is Yusuke Urameshi there?"

Chances were the old psychic wouldn't like the interruption or the fact that Yusuke had given out her number.

-"The dimwits out training. What do ya want?"-

Well she was abrupt. And what an affectionate nickname…

"I just have news on his sister's condition for him."

There was a pause over the line and Kurama wondered what was going through the woman's mind her slightly rough voice came back over the line.

-"Sister huh? And what's this about a condition?"-

Kurama blinked; could it be that Yusuke had never told his teacher who he was calling and what about?

"Yes. The pair of them recently went through an ordeal and his sister pushed herself too hard. She had been in a coma for seven days now."

-"Huh. And what did you want to tell the Dimwit?"-

Kurama glanced back at the stairs, remembering the little girl and her strange sword.

"She seems to have come out of it and should be awake by morning."

Another pause.

-"And how do you think she will be when she wakes?"-

Kurama thought it over before remembering the mass of dual power he had seen and the mysterious sword.

"I believe she will be fine. Better than fine even."

Another, much longer pause and Kurama resisted the urge to shift impatiently.

-"I'll tell him. Maybe now the Dimwit will take his training seriously."-

And then the line went dead and Kurama pulled the phone away from his ear to stare at it a moment.

Sighing, the red head made his way to the kitchen to get some ice cream for the fire demon. Hopefully that would put him back in the unpredictable demons good graces after his little prank, so they could discuss how to train the ice inclined child before she decided to take it into her own hands.

0000000000000000000

And so six months would pass.

000000000000000000

**A/N: Hey there everyone! Well school and job searching are being annoying right now but I am doing my best to update as much as I can when I can. I have a bunch of stuff written but have no time to type so I will get to it as soon as possible. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So just FYI I have gone through this story and made some changes; mostly minor; and have improved some issues I found. Also…I keep getting some questions so I figure I will answer them…kinda…if only so I can settle some people's confusion. This story is not one where Harry is reborn in a different world…this will have the wizarding world…but not till she has come of age for school…only then will they realize she is gone. …Just letting ya know. Oh…and no Yusuke/Keiko or Yusuke/Botan…you'll see later…lol**

-"Other line of phone"-

"_**Other presence in mind."**_

"_Thoughts."_

_Within the mind_

**Chapter 9**

Keiko Ukimura frowned slightly as she stood before a mostly sober Atsuko Urameshi, mother to Yusuke and Yuki Urameshi.

"They still aren't back yet?"

Atsuko sighed as she flipped her light brown hair over her shoulders and rolled her eyes slightly. Honestly, they had had the same conversation almost every other week since her children had left, that she could recall.

"No Keiko. Today makes six months and Yusuke swears it's something important."

Keiko's brown eyes glared slightly at the older woman.

"And what about Yuki? No one's seen her in six months either!"

Atsuko's brown eyes watched the girl consideringly. Now she may be drunk the majority of the time but that didn't mean she was completely unaware of things. In fact that was one of the reasons she drank. But the fact of the matter was that she was aware of her daughter's thoughts on her son's childhood friend. And frankly she agreed with her.

Keiko might have meant well, and she really did care, but she was trying to control her children. And she would have been fine with that; Kami knew she didn't want another 'death' on her hands; but the girl was trying to change her children and she really didn't like that. Despite everything, all of the trouble they caused, they were still her children and she loved them the way they were.

"She's fine Keiko. She stops by every couple of weeks to see me and I know my children. Neither would lie to me about the others health or anything like that. They're too overprotective of each other."

It was true. Though few really noticed it, Yuki was just as protective of Yusuke as he was of her. And frankly, her daughter had looked happier and healthier every time she saw her. Why would she put a stop to something that obviously made her girl happy?

"I don't know Atsuko-san, I'm just not sure if it's even worth waiting anymore."

Well what was she supposed to say to that?

Putting on a bright, only partially fake smile Atsuko put her hands rather dramatically on the girl's shoulders; enjoying the startled look she received in return.

"Oh don't worry Keiko! One thing I've had to learn is that those two always come back."

And she hoped to Kami-sama that that wouldn't turn out to be a lie any time soon.

00000000000000000000

"Three chocolate shakes please."

Yusuke took a quick glance over as he heard Keiko order their shakes from the park vendor before looking over to his left.

"So do your arms bend in the right direction now?"

Kazuma Kuwabara; a friend and favorite punching bag; had been injured while fighting in Genkai's psychic tournament six months before when the demon Yusuke had been tracking; Rando; had broken most of the bones in the taller teen's body; nearly killing him. The old hag; Genkai; had healed him but it was probably best to be sure.

Kuwabara held up one of his arms slightly.

"Yeah, with Genkai's healing powers I was only in bed for a day after the fights. And I think she might have even made me stronger. I can try them on you if ya like!"

Yusuke laughed sardonically as he sat back into the bench beside the other.

"Buddy I'm afraid they'd send me to jail."

He looked over at the orange haired teen seriously.

"After what I learned from the old hag, fighting you would be cruel."

Kuwabara had seen Genkai and some of what she was willing and/or able to do but this sounded slightly ominous, even to him.

"So was the training really hard?"

Yusuke scoffed, holding back the shudder, no need to give the other psychic something to hold over him after all.

"Let's just say I'll be having nightmares for the next four years because of all the crap that old lady put me through! I'm just glad Yuki wasn't there."

Kuwabara had met the girl a number of times, mostly when she watched a fight of theirs but she got along with the other middle schooler easily…easier than she got on with Keiko sometimes…which was weird in Yusuke's opinion.

"Where was she?"

Yusuke glanced over to see Keiko still waiting on their shakes.

"I asked some new friends to watch her while I was gone. I think she might have gotten some training of her own but I can't be sure yet."

Kuwabara raised a brow, confused. He hadn't expected that. Six months without his little sister? Urameshi normally couldn't last the school day before the pair were side by side again. And who did he find to watch her? Must be someone he really trusts if they were allowed near his precious sister without him watching them the entire time.

"You haven't seen her in six months?"

Yusuke shook his head.

"Nah. The old hag let me talk to her every once and a while when she noticed it helped my concentration. But then the torture would begin again."

"Torture?"

Yusuke shuddered almost visibly this time. Yes, he was definitely glad he had left his sister with Kurama.

"Hell yes! I mean I had to sit on a bonfire for a week and had to sleep with snakes for three weeks."

Kuwabara shuddered himself.

"Ok! Ok! Forget I asked! Jeeze, just listening to that little bit gives me the creeps."

Yusuke smirked.

"Yeah but it was worth it for all the tricks I learned."

Kuwabara leaned forward, blue eyes interested.

"Oh! Now that's what I wanna see."

"See what?"

Both boys jumped apart guiltily and turned their attention to Keiko, who had just come to a stop in front of them with the shakes she had been waiting on.

"_Think fast Yusuke!"_

"Umm…Kuwabara was just saying he wanted to see a movie right?"

A slight glare at Kuwabara and the other quickly agreed.

"Yeah uh..movies..I love them."

Keiko perked up.

"Oh! I know a great foreign arts film"

Yusuke blinked; a what?

"Oh, great."

Damn and all he wanted was to go see Yuki and Kurama; but he just had to run into Keiko first.

"Again."

Sweat poured down the child's brow as she ran through the drill once again, sword blurring through the air, only a streak of dull silver to most eyes.

"Again. Faster."

There was no agitation in her large emerald eyes at the repeated order, only a deepening determination and satisfaction. And Kurama was forced to smile at the sight.

Over the past six months Yuki Urameshi had thrown herself into any training they had given her.

When she had woken that first day they had made sure to outline their plan to her; as Hiei had been determined not to give her a chance to plan anything by herself. In their plan they had outlined training and school times for her; giving her times and places to meet them for numerous lessons. So it had been a surprise when only a few days later; the day Kurama's mother Shiori had finally deemed the girl completely healthy; Kurama had gone to Yuki's elementary school to pick her up, only to discover she hadn't attended the entire day.

Hiei; needless to say; had been angry when he had answered his partners summons and discovered the child missing. But that anger had been nothing compared to the fury when they finally found her training by herself in a clearing far outside the city; and therefore help should she injure herself. Needless to say there had been some yelling that day. Something very unlike Hiei; and Yuki from what they had seen so far.

But they had still changed their training plan when Yuki had told them straight out that she found school to be pointless when she was ahead of her class already and would therefore be training during that time; with or without them. Now she spent her days training with Hiei on her swordsmanship skills as well as her speed and reflexes. And in the afternoon she worked on flexibility and acrobatics with him. She had other lessons of course, but most of those were taught by him.

Kurama smirked down at where Hiei was watching their young student carefully. Hiei had scoffed and flitted off the first time he had sat Yuki down for a lesson. But Kurama was well aware that Hiei still stayed within hearing distance, listening as he taught Yuki about the Demon World, herbs and demons themselves. He said nothing about the younger demons curiosity though; aware that this was likely the first time Hiei was hearing most of this as much of it was normally taught by a parent or older family member.

They had taught Yuki quite a bit these last six months. But what they had yet to touch on was Yuki's powers and the mystery's that surrounded her time in a coma.

When she had woken up from her coma Yuki had answered some of their questions, telling them about her sword or Zanpakutou as she called it. She had confirmed their suspicions that the sword was what had kept her unconscious and assured them it was no danger to her. That word though; Zanpakutou; he was sure he had heard it somewhere before. Something he had no doubt come across as Yoko but had yet to remember.

But while she had answered their questions easily enough he was nearly positive she was holding something back. And he knew that Hiei had sensed it too. It was in the way he watched her sometimes. As if he was waiting for her to slip up or give in.

"Enough. You need to work on your footwork more. You're thinking about it too much. It has to be instinctual."

Ancient emerald eyes watched as the child slowed and finally came to a stop, panting slightly but still steady on her feet. Her stamina had improved immensely through all the training.

"Hai."

Kurama smiled as his eyes lingered on the small girl fondly.

"_She never complains or slacks off. Her loyalty to her brother and her determination to stand by his side is simply amazing."_

"You're early fox."

Kurama looked up at the branch above his calmly, catching ruby eyes with his own. He knew this was likely to upset the younger demon but…

"We've been summoned."

Hiei growled deeply, ruby eyes flashing with the reminder that they were still under Spirit World control.

"What about Yuki?"

Kurama looked down to where the dual colored haired girl was doing the cool down stretches he had taught her.

"They only called the two of us."

Hiei nodded sharply and together the two leapt to the ground before their student.

Yuki immediately felt the shift and stood from her stretches emerald eyes sharp as she watched them.

Kurama sighed, knowing this wouldn't end very well.

"Hiei and I have been called for a mission by the Spirit World."

Yuki's eyes sharpened even more as she studied both demons closely. She had come to know them and some of their 'tells' in the last six months. And those were now telling her that Hiei was angry and Kurama was wary.

"Is my brother going?"

Kurama traded glances with Hiei, wondering what to tell the girl. Hiei growled, annoyed and turned his own eyes to bore into the child's own.

"Yes. And you won't be coming."

Hiei didn't move as Yuki glared angrily. He knew her temper now, her mind set. And he knew he would need to put a stop to this debate before it could really get started.

"Your brother trusted Kurama with your care. Would you have him break that trust by bringing you into a situation you aren't fully prepared for?"

Yuki glared, angry at being dismissed so easily; especially by Hiei. This was why she had trained so hard. So she could fight alongside her brother, and now Hiei and Kurama.

"Then what have you been training me for?"

Hiei saw Kurama going to speak; likely to calm her; and cut in quickly and harshly, his temper getting the better of him.

"When you feel like finally telling us everything from when you were in a coma then we'll talk about missions."

Yuki froze; that…

"I…"

Hiei glared one last time before flitting off, leaving Kurama in the clearing with Yuki.

Sending an agitated glare in the direction he could feel Hiei's energy, Kurama barely caught the soft words, even with his sharp ears.

"He's really mad at me…isn't he?"

Turning back to look at the down turned little head Kurama sighed.

"He is mad Yuki. But he does have his reasons."

Yuki looked up, emerald eyes confused and Kurama continued.

"He's angry that you may be holding something back that could put you in danger."

Yuki shifted on her feet, she really didn't think any of what she had held back was dangerous…not really.

"You said reasons."

Kurama eyed the girl a moment. Yes, she definitely knew what they were talking about. But he could see in her eyes that she perhaps didn't fully understand the situation and the danger she could be putting herself in by holding back information.

"He wants you to be able to trust him Yuki. …As do I."

The shock of that response didn't give her time to respond. And by the time most of the shock had worn off Kurama was already gone.

"But…I do trust them."

"_**Do you?"**_

After six months of the Dragon randomly speaking up in her mind, Yuki no longer jumped.

"_Of course."_

"_**Then why won't you tell them?"**_

Yuki sighed and slipped Hyorinmaru easily into his sheath.

"_I told them that my coma was brought on by my Zanpakutou."_

"_**Yes but you know more than you told them. You know what a Zanpakutou really is and how we come about."**_

Yuki hesitated, setting Hyorinmaru aside as she reached for the bag Kurama had given her to hide Hyorinmaru in while she was in the city.

"_That's true…but…"_

"_**And I thought you were going to talk to them about the 'brambles'?"**_

Yuki huffed as she began her trek back to the city.

"_Are they really something we should worry about? I mean sure they're annoying but-"_

"_**It is more than that Mistress. They are unnatural and therefore are a danger. We also do not know enough about them to make any assumptions."**_

This was far from the first time they had had this discussion really…but it was the first time the dangers had really gotten through to her. She didn't like seeing Kurama upset with her and Hiei even less.

"_**Just think about it Mistress. That's all I ask."**_

Should she…?

0000000000000000000

"You didn't have to be so cruel with her Hiei."

Red eyes flashed angrily at the calm Yoko in human form.

"She must learn to understand."

Kurama sighed.

"She doesn't like it when you're upset. …You do realize that right?"

Hiei shifted uncomfortably but scoffed.

"Hn. Then maybe this will finally get through to her. Now let's get this over with."

Kurama sighed but quickly followed after the other demon. Maybe Hiei was right…but that really didn't make him feel any better about leaving the child as she was. Well…at least he could tell Yusuke his sister was safe and healthy…that was something at least.

00000000000000000

"…Well this place sure is cheery."

Yusuke looked around as he stood, brushing dirt off himself from the rather harsh landing. The City of Ghosts and Apparitions…yeah…this place could use some work. Dark, dreary, decrepit…this place was basically what he saw in every cheap horror movie ever made. And the fancy light show wasn't helping it any.

"This is it then?"

Yusuke turned around, locating Kuwabara who was also levering himself off the ground.

"You seriously jumped into an unknown glowing hole in the floor."

Kuwabara glared and moved to yell when a sudden increase of noise caught their attention.

"Uh…Urameshi…"

Now on his guard Yusuke scanned the area quickly, brown eyes sharp.

"I hear it."

The ground moving and rocks breaking drew both teens attention, but didn't hold it for long.

"The hell are those things?"

Creatures covered in raged looking brown cloaks; likely used to blend in with their surroundings; looked at them hungrily as more and more of the creatures continued to appear from the rocks around them.

"Oh looky we's founds a treat!"

"…_.Treat?"_

Now completely on his guard Yusuke tried to gauge the number of opponents…and couldn't.

"Urameshi; what are those things?"

Yusuke growled, annoyed and feeling slightly out of his element.

"I don't know. But whatever they are they aren't friendly."

Movement from the corner of his eyes caught Yusuke's attention quickly and he turned just as one of the creatures jumped, teeth and claws ready.

"Woah!"

They had to fight; no matter how many there were or what attacks they were using…cause he had a feeling they weren't as smart as Hiei and Kurama or as honor bound.

"Ah!"

Turning quickly at the yell, fists still flying Yusuke caught sight of the orange haired teen backed up against a tree.

"Urameshi I'm not sure but I think they're trying to eat me!"

Kuwabara was pulled beneath the mass of bodies right after, still yelling.

"Dammit! I'm coming Kuwabara."

Or he was going to try to Dammit! If these things would just stop jumping all over him!

"This will be more than a little lame if we get beaten; and eaten; before we even reach the castle!"

"_And before I even see Yuki. Dammit! This just isn't my day."_

More lighting flashed but these flashes seemed different in some way. Almost as if there was power behind it that wasn't there before.

"_What the?"_

Two different colored orbs floated down out of a portal created by the lights and everyone; even the human eating demons; turned their attention to them as the two orbs raced over head. The bright light they emitted as they 'hit' the tree Kuwabara had been trapped against was enough to scare off all of the demons and Yusuke sighed with relief.

"Well that worked, whatever it was."

A soft chuckle above caused both Yusuke and Kuwabara; who had made his way over to the other teen; to look up into the tree's.

"_Wait that's…"_

"It seems you can use some help Yusuke."

"Hn. If those nothings were too much for you then we're going to have some serious problems."

"_Kurama and Hiei."_

000000000000000

"…_**How do humans live like this?"**_

Yuki blinked and scanned her surroundings. She had just made it back into the city and had been about to make her way towards the apartment to check on her mother when the dragon had spoken.

"_What do you mean?"_

She didn't see anything wrong. There were cars and people and tall buildings…it was a city.

"_**All crowded and the like. No breathing room at all. And no greenery…how do they live like this?"**_

Amused at the dragons confusion Yuki began to trek along the crowded sidewalk, easily dodging rushing pedestrians as she did.

"_You realize that I am a human and live like this as well correct?"_

"_**Yes but you are hardly a normal human, my Mistress. And you spend more time in the woods than in this 'city'."**_

Yuki laughed lightly under her breath as she came to a stop before a rather large office building; taking the time to adjust the hidden Hyorinmaru in her arms.

"_That's only been recently though."_

"Yuki-chan?"

Surprised, Yuki spun around, her black and white hair flying out behind her.

"Shiori-san?"

Shiori Minamino nodded, brushing her black hair back as she made her way over to the young girl.

"Yes dear. What are you doing all the way out here?"

Yuki looked around, noting exactly where she was. She didn't normally come this way when visiting her mother, since she normally went from Kurama's house.

"I was nearby. Hadn't realized I was in the business district though."

The business district was just that; though that wasn't technically what it was called. There were very few actual shops as on this street as this was where some of the biggest businesses held their main offices.

"Why are you here though Shiori-san?"

Friendly blue eyes smiled down at her as the woman held out her hand to the girl.

"I work here dear. Now where were you heading?"

Yuki hesitated, unsure whether or not she should take the woman's hand. It wasn't that she didn't trust the kind woman; cause she did, she was very fond of her in fact. Shiori-san had never questioned her; why she was staying with her and her son instead of her own mother or anything. And she had gone out of her way to make sure her guest had everything she needed. But…she had never touched the woman in the six months she had lived with her.

She was almost…afraid to. For as long as she could remember people had pulled away from her and her unnaturally cold skin. Not even her own mother could stand to touch her for very long. What if…

"I will never hurt you Yuki-chan."

The pure surety and understanding in the older woman's voice startled the young ice child into looking up into serious blue eyes.

"_**She's telling the truth Mistress."**_

Yuki didn't bother to reply to either of them as she reached out a hand, hesitating for only a moment before placing her cold hand in the woman's larger warm one.

Shiori smiled gently as she tightened her fingers around the small hand in hers.

"There. Now where were you going Yuki-chan?"

Yuki blinked at their joined hands as she spoke, her words soft.

"To see my mother."

Shiori's smile brightened and she gently tugged the girl along.

"Well then we'll drive. I just finished work so it will be no problem."

She should probably protest. She knew that her mother and home were hardly presentable; especially since it had been a bit since she was there. But for some reason she just couldn't. That hand was warm against hers; not as warm as Hiei's but still…this was the first human outside her brother who seemed to have no problem touching her cold skin.

It took them only a few minutes to reach Shiori-san's car and soon Yuki was settled comfortably in the front seat, Hyorinmaru still concealed on her lap as Kurama's human mother settled herself in the driver's seat.

"Now how about you give me directions as we go."

Emerald eyes studied the kind woman for a moment before Yuki turned her attention to the road.

"Turn left here."

"_**Good job Mistress. I sense this woman is trustworthy and keeps an open mind. She also cares for you greatly."**_

"_Yeah…maybe…this will be ok. I just hope the others mission goes alright as well."_

"_**I'm sure it will."**_

00000000000000000000000

"Man…how did we get into this?"

"Welcome to the Gate of Betrayal. Only one of you will live and only if that person betrays all the others. That's why it's called the Gate of Betrayal you see."

Yusuke growled furiously as he glared death at the flying eyeball thing.

"This…is lovely."

Trapped beneath the heavy ceiling; the others were inclined to agree.

00000000000000000

**A/N: …Soo….this wasn't where I had originally planned to stop…but it seemed like a good place. There will be some Shiori/Yuki bonding in the next chapter as well as more of the team fighting the Saint Beast…and depending how far I get next chapter…a SURPRISE! …lol. So please read and review…they make me hyper and helped me finish this chapter.**

**Also…working on going over and editing and updating every single thing I have ever written…it will take a while but I am working on it.**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So here's the thing. I have been sick for four months straight…and no one knows what's wrong. Add school to that and we've got limited time. I was forced to resign from work due to the continuation of my condition but that still leaves little time since I graduate from college in around nine months with a ton of stuff to do.

Add to that my very confused and foggy head and I'm not sure when updates will come…but I am working on every single thing I have ever had. So please be patient with me. Thanks!

Chapter 10

Yusuke grunted as he strained under the weight of the ceiling, mind whirling as he tried to find a way out that wouldn't result in death or injury for his new team and himself.

"_There has to be a way. …Dammit! Yuki is the thinker, not me!"_

"Would you two Quit It?"

Yusuke sighed as Kuwabara and Hiei stopped their arguing with only a few mumbled comments from each.

"_Wait a minute."_

Turning his head to look behind him Yusuke met Hiei's red eyes.

"Hiei."

The intense eyes zeroed in on him as the demon gave the detective as much of his attention as he could afford to with the weight of the ceiling crushing down on them.

"_Please work with me!"_

"You're a lot faster than any of us! We'll hold the ceiling up while you go and flip the switch!"

Obviously Kuwabara wasn't too happy about this plan.

"Are you crazy? We can't trust that guy! Just look…he doesn't care at all about us."

Yusuke growled deeply as Hiei opened his mouth to retort. Was it too much to ask for just a little cooperation here?

"Yuki trusts him and so do I!"

Turning his head to once again meet the startled eyes of the three eyed demon Yusuke grinned.

"I'll let out all of the spirit power I can to buy a little time while you run to the switch…just don't trip. Now. Go!"

And man could that volatile little demon move fast.

0000000000

"This is it Shiori-san."

Shiori Minamino looked up at the apartment building they had just parked in front of. It wasn't that bad she supposed, clean at least.

"How long have you lived here Yuki-chan?"

Yuki frowned, thinking about it a moment.

"I'm not sure really. Since the last apartment we were in burned down, I know that."

Shiori raised one dark brow but followed the child dutifully up the stairs of the building.

"Oh? Do you like this new apartment better than your old one at least?"

Yuki shrugged.

"I guess. Yusuke-ani and I have our own rooms here. And other than that it's mostly the same. Besides-" Yuki hopped off the last step on her floor and turned slightly to look at the older woman over her shoulder. "We haven't really been living here for the last 6 months."

Shiori frowned as she followed the girl down the row of doors. From what she knew Yusuke-kun was 14 and Yuki-chan was 8, a 6 year age difference. What kind of mother would put two children with such an age difference in one room? Not to mention they were different genders. That wasn't good for either child's development or sense of identity.

"I see."

Yuki smiled up at the kind woman who had opened her home to her.

"Yeah. Well here we are."

Fishing her key out of her pocket Yuki spoke absently.

"Don't mind the mess. It's been a week or so since I came by."

Confused by this statement Shiori followed the dual colored haired girl into the apartment.

"What on earth?"

The place was…disgusting. Trash everywhere, remnants of old food, dirty dishes, what looked like dirty clothes…and beer bottles, lots of beer bottles. And sprawled out on the couch, beer bottle in one hand, was the woman she assumed to be Atsuko Urameshi, mother to Yusuke and Yuki Urameshi.

Yuki sighed at the mess but ignored it for the moment in favor of her passed out mother. It didn't take her long to get the woman settled; taking away her drink and settling a blanket over her. But once she was done she immediately began cleaning the mess that had accumulated since her last visit.

"Is…that your mother Yuki-chan?"

Yuki blinked; having almost forgotten the black haired woman was there; and stood with the dirty clothes in her arms to look at the woman still stood in the doorway.

"Yes, she is."

Shiori nodded stiffly, her blue eyes annoyed.

"And how often is she like this?"

The emerald eyed girl shrugged after a moment, seeing no problem with answering that question. Most people knew anyways.

"Most of the time. Why?"

Shiori's eyes narrowed; anger dominating the war of emotions there. How could a mother; only parent for that matter; do something so immature? Especially with impressionable children in the house?

"Doesn't she get in trouble at work?"

Yuki's brow furrowed, becoming slightly confused at the line of questioning.

"She doesn't work. Not that I know of anyway."

Beyond furious now, Shiori strode purposefully across the room and took the clothing from the small girls arms.

"Go clean up the garbage. I'll do the laundry and dishes."

More than a little confused by the anger she saw in those blue eyes Yuki nodded. From what she knew Kurama's mother was difficult; if not almost impossible; to anger.

As she moved down the short hall Yuki paused, still facing away from the living room and the women within.

"Shiori-san…Why are you angry?"

Shiori's frown deepened, hearing the genuine confusion in the eight year olds voice.

"I just don't think this is any way for a mother to act. Or for children to live."

Still confused but slightly mollified at the answer she had received Yuki nodded and continued down the hall. Maybe Kurama could explain it to her later, she was his mother after all.

00000000000000000

Yusuke sighed in annoyance as the bickering behind him increased in volume. Were they ever going to stop? A chuckle from beside him had chocolate brown eyes swinging to meet amused emerald.

"Hiei isn't going to stop taunting him; it's too much fun for him."

Yusuke smirked.

"Oh?"

Kurama chuckled again and looked back over his shoulder to meet red eyes; knowing the other demon was listening as he bickered.

"Yes. Kuwabara seems to be the only one of us who will rise to Hiei's taunts."

A burst of heat from behind them had both chuckling and turning back to grin at the glaring demon. Sobering up Yusuke turned his attention back to Kurama.

"Speaking of…where's Yuki? I didn't get the chance to ask you earlier."

Kurama sighed; sensitive ears picking up a growl too low for human ears to hear.

"Hiei and I decided it would be best if she stayed behind for this mission."

The Spirit Detective raised a brow, confused.

"Oh? From what I figured she's been training all this time."

Kurama heard the question and nodded.

"She has. She trains with Hiei most of the day."

Yusuke smirked, amusement plain in his eyes and voice.

"During school hours right?"

Kurama blinked. He knew that Yusuke didn't care about school all too much; Hiei had told him that from his observation of the teen; but Yuki seemed to almost devour any knowledge she was given. And he had even caught her reading some of his old school books so…

"Yes…but why does she refuse to go to school? I had assumed that she was just to caught up in being able to train."

Yusuke laughed; catching the full attention of the arguing pair behind them.

"Nah; though that might have been an extra reason for her. But she says that her class mates are idiots who can't grasp the simplest of lessons. Her words no mine."

Kurama blinked, understanding lighting his eyes.

"I see. So she doesn't like the pace that her teachers are going at. Have you thought about moving her to another school then? One that can help her move on and excel?"

It was Kuwabara who answered this time.

"Heh heh. Like Yuki-chan would leave her brother for anything. I'm still surprised they lasted being separated for 6 months!"

Hiei scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm sure there are many things that surprise that puny brain of yours."

"What did you say punk?"

"Aaaaand they're at it again."

Kurama chuckled and nodded before fixing a serious stare onto the black haired human.

"Yusuke…I would like to speak with you about Yuki-chan after this mission is over."

"Yusuke frowned, confusion and worry warring in his eyes.

"Sure. Right after the mission. Should Yuki be there?"

Kurama looked back at Hiei, letting the smaller demon make the decision. He seemed to be almost possessive of the girl…it wouldn't do to anger him unnecessarily.

Hiei glared but still answered.

"Yes. Maybe between the three of use we can get some real answers out of her."

Yusuke blinked back at the fire demon but nodded.

"Sure. I'll just need to be caught up some."

Kurama nodded reassuringly before turning back to the corridor in front of them. That would be best; for now they should be running into one of the Saint Beast very soon.

0000000000000

Shiori Minamino considered herself to be a rather even tempered woman; you had to be when raising a headstrong and intelligent young boy on your own; but as she cleaned the Urameshi's small 3 bedroom apartment she felt her anger warring with her control. She simply couldn't understand the woman lying passed out on the couch. She was drinking her life away with two children who needed her.

"_Or had needed her."_

Shiori wasn't foolish enough to believe that those two needed their mother anymore.

"_Shuichi said that Yusuke-kun hadn't trusted his mother to care for Yuki-chan. And then Yuki-chan said that her mother was drunk most of the time."_

"And she doesn't even work. Honestly."

Roughly grabbing the last dirty dish Shiori stalked angrily into the kitchen where the mess had spread.

"But what can I do? I won't just allow this to continue, I can't."

Sighing the single mother began to wash the dishes, gazing out the window above the sink as she worked.

"_Those are odd bugs."_

00000000000

Picking up the last of the garbage from the back of the apartment Yuki sighed. This amount of mess was ridiculous. She was only one person, so how could her mother make such a mess in so short an amount of time? Unless she had had one of her stupid parties again…

A sense of wrongness causer her dark head to fly up, sharp emerald eyes scanning the room around her.

"Well there you are!"

Startled Yuki spun around and stopped short.

…Floating toddler…Koenma…

"Koenma."

The ruler nodded, studying the small girl curiously.

"Why aren't you with the others?"

Yuki scowled with the reminder, but the scolding feeling coming from the dragon whose physical form she had left in the car had her toning it down.

"Hiei and Kurama forbid me from going."

Thankfully Koenma didn't ask, because she didn't feel like explaining.

"Well that's fine I suppose, probably turned out for the best. I have something else I need you for anyways."

Perking up Yuki nodded. Koenma frowned for a moment.

"The influence of the Saint Beasts apparently went further than we thought. In addition to sending out another wave of insects they have sent a spy more powerful than the one Botan has taken out so far."

Koenma paused, ordering his thoughts.

"Your mission is to aide Botan with the bug hunt while looking for this new spy. Discover their purpose and stop them."

**-"You will make them angry if you agree to this."-**

She didn't have to ask who the dragon was referring to.

"_I will be of use. I will help!"_

Her mind was silent, acceptance flooding it.

"I understand. But do I at least have a heading? Or a description?"

Koenma nodded.

"From what we've been able to find you are looking for a woman dressed all in white…with white hair."

Yuki raised a brow in surprise.

"…She must really stand out in a crowd."

Koenma either ignored her sarcasm or missed it altogether; sadly her money was on the latter.

"She would yes, if she ever really entered the city."

**-"If she doesn't enter the city…then doesn't that nullify his orders?"-**

Hyorinmaru's deep voice was annoyed and Yuki couldn't help it as annoyance raced through her as well.

"Then your orders from before are useless."

Yuki resisted the urge to growl as Hiei often did when all the floating toddler did was look at her in confusion.

Seriously? She was 8 and had managed to confuse the likely centuries old god giving her orders.

"_We're all doomed if this is who we're working for."_

"What?"

**-"Sadly…you might be right…"-**

Yuki glared.

"The bugs and Botan all focus on the city. I'll take out what I can along the way but my main focus will be outside the city."

Koenma considered this before nodding seriously.

"I'll let Botan know. Good luck Yuki."

Nothing more was said as the god disappeared and the sense of wrongness with him.

"Well this is going to be fun."

"Yuki-chan. I think it's time to go for now…your mother just stumbled out the door…"

Yuki sighed at the call, shaking her head in exasperation. Mother…

"Coming Shiori-san."

"_I'll take out any of the Makai insects near Kurama's house first and move on from there."_

**-"…You do realize that once the Reaper Girl knows about your on a mission…the others will to right?"-**

"…I am in sooo much trouble…I know it!"

0000000000000

A/N: Hm…so I wonder…will anyone pick up on the little hint I have placed in this chapter? Read and Review!


End file.
